


[授翻]长期曝光(Long Exposure)

by Batsy7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Awesome Charlie, BDSM, Captive Castiel, Kevin Lives, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Violence, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, 人类小卡, 伤害警告！！！！！！, 内疚的Dean, 小卡在这里面特别惨, 性奴警告！！！！！, 慎入, 被囚禁性虐的Castiel, 轮奸警告！！！！！
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: Dean在将Cas赶出地堡之后陷入焦虑和愧疚。Cas始终不回复他的信息和电话，他以为天使再也不肯原谅他了。某天他无意间在网上看到一场重度血腥的SM直播。当那个遍体鳞伤的男人被摘掉眼罩之后，Dean震惊地从屏幕中认出一双熟悉的蓝眼睛。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Exposure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752889) by [Rosewhipped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewhipped/pseuds/Rosewhipped). 



> 本人水平有限，请大家有能力一定去看原文！支持原作者！

Dean已经很久没听到Cas的消息了。几个月前他把失去荣光的Cas赶出地堡，甚至没有给他缓一口气的机会，只给了他一只旧手机还有一些现金，非常非常少的现金。但那是当时Dean能够拿出来的所有钱了。他没有办法再从自动提款机里直接取钱。银行账户是给普通人准备的，不是给像他们这样到处杀怪物的猎人。

一开始，Dean没给Cas打过电话。在把麻烦解决掉之前，他不想打给他。Dean不知道该如何道歉，除非他能给出一个理由，解释自己为什么在赶到April的公寓救了他、带他回地堡、让他洗了个热水澡、吃了顿饱饭之后，又在同一个晚上赶走了他。

Dean知道Cas不知所措。天使不懂得该怎么以一个人类的身份生存。这一点儿也不令人感到惊讶，考虑到Cas目前知道最多的关于如何作为人类生存的例子就是他和Sam用伪装身份在美国跑来跑去地猎杀怪物。

Dean很清楚Cas的人类知识非常有限。当他知道前天使在被扔出天堂之后本来想去位于堪萨斯的地堡、却完全走反了方向的时候，他就意识到了这一点。当然，Dean并不能怪他，他是走投无路，且别无选择。想想看，一个身无分文、被人追杀的堕天使能做什么？只有试图寻求帮助，不停地更换住处。在根本不知道能信任谁的时候，他只能依赖陌生人。

当他们冲进April公寓的时候，正好看到Cas被杀，看到那个死神捅死了他。当时Dean感到一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛，就像他才是被人用天使之刃贯穿胸膛的那个。在Ezekiel……不，在Gadreel救活Cas之后，有那么短短的几个小时，是Dean自从众天使堕天之后第一次看到了希望。

Dean开车带着弟弟和Cas返回地堡，觉得他们一家人终于能回家团聚。他差一点就失去了他们两个。而现在，看到那两人都坐在车里，Dean心里踏实了不少。地堡是他们的大本营，他深信自己能在这里保证他们的安全。

这样想似乎有点不对，但Dean真的很高兴Cas再也没办法随时飞走了。每次天使单独行动就没有过好结果。不过即便如此，一旦事情变得危险，Dean还是会想方设法地帮他。

Dean又给Cas打了一次电话。他没指望这能跟他几个小时前尝试的那次有什么不同。电话不通，还没响铃就直接切进了语音邮箱。Dean已经留过几条消息了，但那是几天前的事情。

一个星期前，Gadreel的事情解决了。一个牵扯到天使的案子曝光了他的真实身份。与此同时，Dean的猜疑也越来越多，最终说服Crowley帮忙把Gadreel从他弟弟的身体里驱逐来，以换取自由。放走地狱之王之后，Kevin沉默了好几天。

于是Dean马上给Cas打去电话，一声对不起已经到了嘴边，最后却只听到了电话通用录音。

在Sam身体里的天使被驱逐之后的两天，Dean终于向弟弟坦白，Cas不是自愿离开的。Sam很生气，甚至不想对Dean讲话。知道了Dean在别的事情上也对他撒了谎，他感到愤怒。不过，如果Sam不是在这件事上有点斤斤计较，Dean会意识到这真的只是同一个谎言的另一部分罢了。但这并不能让事情好转，因为Sam在给Cas打的电话和之后发送的消息也同样没有收到任何回复。

Dean的手指停留在拨打键的上方。他盯着Cas的电话号码，不知道为什么，他还没有清楚意识到这个电话号码是他和Cas之间唯一的不稳定的连接，是找到他的唯一方法。在过去，他只需要一个祈祷就能搞定。现在Dean只能祈祷Cas会给他的手机充充电，或者早点开机。除此之外，他完全没办法知道他的朋友会在哪。

Cas也没有给他打过电话，但是他已经意识到，Cas也许根本不想跟他说话。Cas很生气，被Dean抛弃这件事让他很受伤。无缘无故就被扔回了那个刚刚杀掉他的糟糕世界，而且将他扔出去的还是那个自称他家人的人。Dean完全没有理由责怪Cas会生他的气。Cas有权利对他失望。该死的，Dean自己都对自己感到恼火。

Dean用手抹了把脸，往杯子里倒了更多威士忌，然后把瓶子重重地放到桌子上，发出一声不小的声响。

不用抬头看，他就知道Sam在桌子对面看着他。

“还是没有回复？”

“你能再试一次吗，Sam？我不知道我们还能做什么。他现在应该给我们回电话才对。”Dean说着喝了一小口威士忌，皱眉看着手机。

“我已经给他留了三条消息了，Dean。我觉得，如果Cas听到的话，他会给我们回复。也许……也许他弄丢了手机，或者他从来没有用过手机，或者他可能很久才看一次手机。”Sam猜测，“也可能他没有钱了，没办法打电话？”

Sam给出了很多理由。尽管Dean知道这是为了安慰他，他还是不想听到这些。如果Cas不愿意查看手机是因为根本没人打给他的话，这还是Dean的错。如果Cas弄丢了他的手机，好吧，这可能不是Dean的错，但这也让找到Cas变得更加困难。他很有可能身无分文，但是这种可能只会增加Dean心中的愧疚感。

“也许他根本不想理我，因为我把他赶了出去。”Dean苦笑了一下，又喝了一口酒，试图专注于廉价酒精带来的辛辣口感，而不去想Cas可能永远地抛弃了他们。

“我不知道。他之前也经常生你的气，但还是会跟我们联系。现在他一直没给我们回电话……我有点担心，Dean。Cas以前能照顾好自己，但是，他对于如何作为人类去生活可不怎么熟悉。我觉得我留下的第一条消息就会让他给我们回电话了，因为我在里面就你让他离开的这件事狠狠地骂了你。我觉得他会很高兴听到我是站在他那边的。”Sam耸了耸肩。

“所以你觉得，他是遇到了什么麻烦？”

“说真的，我不知道。但他一直没回消息很奇怪。而且我们不知道他不用手机多久了，这让我放心不下。你是最近才给他打电话的，这不意味着他最近才开始不用手机。”

“是啊，你说的对。”Dean表示赞同，试着不去思考有多少天使正在追杀Cas，“至少他还有一个防追踪的纹身。”

“我想，如果这周末还没接到他电话的话，我们就要开始动身寻找他了。他离开的时候你开车把他送到了一个比较大的城镇上，对吧？”

“呃……不，并不是这样。我，呃，我告诉Cas他不能留下，然后给了他一些现金和手机。该死的，我不知道怎么跟他解释，但是当我提出要开车送他去汽车旅馆的时候，他说他自己能到那。他当时很生气，Sammy。我觉得他很惊讶我甚至不让他待哪怕一个晚上。”Dean叹了口气，“我真是个混蛋。”

“天哪，Dean。黎巴嫩的郊区根本没有汽车旅馆，最近的一家恐怕离这里得有十英里。”

“我知道！他一看出我是真的要赶他出去，他就只想着尽快离开。他不明白我这样做的原因，而且我也没有解释。我本来想坚持开车送他的，但是一时着急，觉得就这么让Cas自己离开他可能更好受一点。我就没有跟着他。”

Dean撇过头，不敢看Sam的眼睛。他正在回想当时Cas看起来是多么的受伤，好像几个单词就轻易地摧毁了他。

Sam无视掉Dean是个超级混蛋的事实，试图理性地分析下去。

“好吧，我们仍然可以从镇上开始找。我很肯定他从那里经过。黎巴嫩是个小地方，但是Cas可能不知道它有多小，所以他可能先去了镇上。我们可以打印他的照片，写上他离开的日期。如果四处打听一下，也许有人会记得他。你知道，他总能让人印象深刻。你还记得他那天穿了什么衣服吗？”

“记得，他穿了一件连帽衫，是红色的，或者深红？也许是棕色？里面是绿色的T恤，黑色长裤。”

“T恤是那种有领子的吗？”

“不是。等一下。”Dean犹豫了，试图回忆着他看到的Cas除了西装之外穿过的唯一一套衣服，“是吧，也许？我不确定。他穿了好几层，我觉得外面还有一件夹克。该死，Sam，小镇上甚至没有一个公共汽车站，他可能搭了路人的便车。”

“好吧，但是他去哪儿了呢？我记得最近的灰狗巴士[美国一种长途汽车]是在海斯市，离镇上大概有两个小时的车程。你给他的钱够买一张巴士车票吗？”

“我给了他我能给的所有钱。”Dean厉声说，希望那些钱能再多一些。

“好吧。”Sam说，举起双手做出一个恼怒的‘别用你做错的事来攻击我’的姿态，“希望我们能够有点运气，因为打通他的手机实在是希望渺茫。如果运气好，也许他不久就会给我们回电话。如果他没打，我们就出去找他。别太沮丧。”他说完，看着Dean很快倒满酒杯。

“做梦都不会有这样的好运气。”Dean咕哝着，喝下自己倒的一大半酒。他点开手机，查看着来电记录，确保没有错过任何电话。

Sam看起来还想再说点别的什么，但是他不想听Dean再说一句丧气话。所以他只是站着，道了句晚安，然后把Dean一个人留在图书馆里离开了。

Dean揉揉眼睛，意识到自己有点累了，但他不认为自己能睡着。他又给Cas打了一次电话，希望电话能够响铃，这样他至少还能有Cas会接起来的希望。他又听到了那个该死的语音消息，让他想把手里酒杯扔到房间的另一边。

“Cas，嘿，哥们。这是，呃，又是我。听着，如果你很生气，我完全理解，但是我现在很担心你。所以，给我或Sam打个电话,要不发个短信。我只想知道你一切都好。只要你肯联系我们，你想做什么我们都支持。现在我真的需要你给我回个电话，然后我就不再烦你。呃，如果你愿意的话。”他停住了，再一次考虑道歉。但他还是放弃了，急匆匆地挂掉了电话。

Dean回到笔记本电脑前，找出一张黎巴嫩和周边区域的地图。这上面全是一堆毫无意义的图标，他试着在上面找出Cas可能前往的方向。

在这个城镇的中心位置，各种建筑非常密集。这对Cas来说没有什么帮助，因为这个地区甚至有一个标志和一块牌匾，上面写着：所有开车经过的游客都避免了一次可能迷路的麻烦。到目前为止，Cas可能已经走了几百英里的路。尽管如此，Dean还是不能去想这些，事情要一件一件地来。

回想起他和Sam之前寻找刚成为人类的Cas时的经历，Dean感到非常担忧。他们当时没有那么多的线索可供参考，但至少Cas的踪迹都是刚刚留下的。Dean咒骂着，沮丧地把笔记本电脑关掉，睡觉的时候带上了他那瓶威士忌。

 

在接下来的三天里，他们留了五条语音消息，打了十一通电话，还发了六条短信，却仍然没收到Cas的任何回复。Dean最后一次打电话的时候被告知对方语音信箱已满，所以他假设，如果Cas没删过那些消息，那他可能根本没听任何一条留言，这一点也不令人感到安心。然而从这个结论中带来的唯一安慰是，Cas并不是故意无视他。

Sam仍试图乐观起来，认为Cas说不定会给他们打电话。“也许他在想办法给手机交话费。”Dean却不赞同这个猜测，因为Cas根本不认识什么可以打电话的人，怎么会话费不足？

Dean忍住想要反驳Sam的冲动，打印了一张Jimmy Novak的寻人启事上的照片。当他出去购买补给——酒水是一项基本的必需品——的时候，他就带着这张照片，在附近商店和加油站询问是否有人见过，但是没有得到任何有用的信息。

时间已经过去太久了。附近大多数镇上只有不到五百人，最大的一个也不超过两千。Dean希望有人能记得这样一个试图搭便车的陌生人。但到目前为止，他一无所获。

在史密斯森特市附近的一家汽车旅馆里，前台的一位女士让Dean度过了一段难捱的时光。她盯着照片上的Cas，伸出一根手指抚摸着眉头，但还是仔细询问了一遍他看起来是什么样子。

“呃，深色头发，蓝眼睛，大概六英尺[约1.82米]高，可能感觉有点呆，大概穿了一件红色的连帽衫。”Dean回答，想着Cas可能会用什么名字。

“他是你的朋友还是家人？”

“朋友，但他对我们来说就像是家人。”Dean更正道，不确定这有什么意义。

她把照片还给Dean，“就像是家人，哈？那么为什么你明明知道他就在这附近，还过了将近五个月才来找他呢？”

这句话正中Dean的要害。Dean瞪着她，不知道怎么回答。

“你到底有没有见过他？”Dean强调了问题。他没法喜欢她的态度，他在Sam那里得到的责备已经够多了。

“虽然他看起来有点眼熟，但是没见过。如果你觉得他可能会再次经过的话，你可以留下你的电话号码，我帮你留意一下。”她提议道。于是Dean在记事本上留下了电话号码，然后离开了。

 

Dean回到地堡，只需一个眼神，他的弟弟就知道他想问什么。Sam轻轻摇了摇头，表示没找到任何关于Castiel的消息。

那个下午感觉如此漫长。Dean把自己关在车库，给他的宝贝车来了一次全面检修，想用体力活儿转移一下注意力。他跟Sam和Kevin一起吃了三明治作为晚餐，然后一屁股坐在笔记本电脑前，寻找一些东西分散注意力。

Dean完全沉浸在里面，甚至没注意到Sam已经去睡觉了。当他意识到大厅里就剩下他一个人的时候，他摘下耳机，又拿来一瓶啤酒，决定看些色情片。但是所有片子都变得索然无味。他点击了过去看过的熟女、猛男、还有一些年轻女孩的片子，甚至还看了两眼触手题材。他考虑着之前看过的亚洲大胸女的片子和性感医生主题的色情片，但很快又放弃了，最后打开了一些网络现场直播。

Dean心里乱糟糟的。他发现自己太过担心Cas，根本没办法看进去任何东西。就在他决定今晚到此为止时，他发现了一个现场直播，第一眼就被它震惊到了。屏幕里有个赤裸的男人被绑在椅子上，浑身是血。Dean立马把屏幕切换到全屏。在屏幕放大之后，他认出那些红红的东西并不是血，而是融化的蜡油。

“该死，吓死我了。”Dean喃喃自语，又喝了一口啤酒。他看过这种SM场景的片，刚才一定是灯光导致了他的错觉。

屏幕中只有那个扮演服从者的深色头发的男人。他被精心绑在椅子上，双腿被绳子分开，一层厚厚的蜡油覆盖着胸膛和腹部。他的眼睛被蒙住了，嘴里戴着一个类似马嚼子的咬塞。就在Dean准备关掉视频的时候，另一个男人出现在屏幕里，衣着完整，戴了一个套头面具。被绑住的家伙显然听到了声音，在面具男靠近时猛地扭过头去。

当男人碰到他肩膀的时候，他往后缩了一下。Dean看到这里觉得有点不对劲。接着，那个被绑住的家伙开始发抖，并且抖得无法停止。

Dean认出了那种下意识往后缩的动作，他以前跟Sam救人的时候曾经看到过。受害者们没办法控制自己，他们太害怕会受到伤害。这是恐惧到失控的一种表现。

现在看来，如果不是这个色情演员演技超群，那就是他真的非常害怕。

Dean觉得很不自在。这不是他该看的东西，他知道，但他没办法停下。直觉告诉他整个场景都过于真实，而他的直觉通常都是正确的。

靠近看的话，Dean能看到服从者上臂的淤青，但其余被绑住的部位就看不清了。他的脖子上隐约有一道环状淤血，膝盖和小腿的肌肤上均有擦伤，大腿根和双腿内侧有零散的疤痕，还有一些看起来正在愈合的刀口。因为浑身被绳子绑住，没法看清楚细节，但Dean觉得他的左脚踝好像肿了。

显然，Dean对这种重度调教没办法性奋起来。

Dean理解怪物会伤人，但一个人类对另一个人类做出如此丧心病狂的事，只是为了赚钱……他不知道这些人有什么毛病。

视频里的‘怪物’看向屏幕外的某个人，接着拿起一个长钝的工具，Dean认出那是扫帚的柄。他用扫帚柄的一头推了推俘虏的下巴，然后用另一头划过他的胸膛。随着这些动作，俘虏身上的蜡油纷纷剥落下来。他对此有了反应，呼吸变得急促，口水顺着咬塞滴落到上下起伏的胸膛上。

“给你准备了一些东西，男孩儿。”拿着扫帚柄的男人说，继续用刑具刺激着受虐者的股腹沟和受伤的大腿，“你希望我更加用力地伤害你吗？”

伴随着一声抽泣和微弱的窒息声，那个矮小一点的被绑住的男人用力点了点头，表示他愿意，尽管他的呼吸因为极度恐惧而越来越不平稳。

面具男挥舞着扫帚柄，一次次重重落下，打在男人的大腿上。

Dean有些不舒服地在椅子里挪动着身体。这个看似非常熟练的动作重复了好几次，导致男人大腿上一些新伤口裂开了，鲜血直流。尽管他试图让大腿紧贴着坚硬的椅子，但这根本没法缓和那些打击力道。Dean调低了音量，这样他就不用听到扫帚柄打在肉体上的响亮声音和男人压抑的痛苦呻吟。

这些年来，Dean看过很多色情片。虽然他对那些打屁股、鞭打，或类似的特殊爱好并不在意，甚至他也看过一些，但他从来没看过哪个受虐者被打得这么重，也从来没见过有人因此流血。

那个可怜的家伙越来越激动，嘴里的咬塞让他呼吸困难。当刑具落到他身上的时候，他不停地抽噎和呜呜哭喊。

“把那个该死的口塞拿开！”Dean冲着屏幕吼了出来，担心那个深色头发的家伙就要晕过去了。

他真希望这个视频不是现场直播，这样他就能直接跳到最后，看看那个家伙到底是不是主动要求得到这些疼痛。从他目前的反应来看，Dean很怀疑这一点。但很多看起来像是强迫行为的片子，演员都会在视频最后作出关于他们对这种事有多狂热的解释。如果这部片子的结尾没有这种话，Dean就得想办法举报那些混蛋。

当残忍的击打终于停下来之后，被蒙住眼睛的男人没有马上意识到这一点。他仍然在害怕地哆嗦，费力呼吸，等待更多的击打落下来。他的大腿被打得通红，鲜血淋漓。即使在这么昏暗的光线下，Dean也能辨认出大片淤青。

“现在我们需要这张嘴了。”面具混蛋说着，走到椅子后面解开咬塞的搭扣，然后移走了咬塞。

“差不多是时候了。”Dean嘀咕着。只见被绑住的男人试着深呼吸，最后却只能咳嗽着蜷缩起来。

Dean愤怒地看着面具男弯曲手指，伸进男人重获自由的嘴里，用力拉扯着他的唇角。这混蛋怎么就不肯让他好好呼吸哪怕一分钟！

因为音量开得很低，Dean听不见面具男跟男人讲了些什么。但是接着，男人的眼罩被解开了。

即使他低着头，Dean也瞬间认出了深色头发底下的那双蓝眼睛。

他先是感到一种可怕的熟悉感，然后冰冷的麻木和不祥的预兆随之蔓延开来。他认识那双眼睛。一股恐怖的寒意流至全身，他胳膊上汗毛都立了起来。

这不可能。

Dean盯着屏幕里的人，心乱如麻，试着把他眼前所见跟心中所想的联系到一起。

不需要面具男扯着男人的头发强迫他抬起头来，Dean知道那是Cas。

那是Cas。

那个被绑在椅子上受虐的人是Cas！

怎么可——

“Cas？”

Dean一只手扶住额头，整张脸几乎贴在了屏幕上，瞪大眼睛死死盯住视频。

就在这时，直播被切断了。


	2. Chapter 2

Dean盯着电脑屏幕。

他感觉大脑仿佛麻木了一般，失去了思考能力。

“Cas？”Dean叫了一声，茫然地盯着Cas刚才出现在屏幕上的位置。

他不见了。

Cas刚才就在那儿，但现在Dean看不到他了。

“草，草，草！”

Dean飞快地退出了全屏，想知道这直播为什么他妈的看不了了。屏幕上有几句提醒，他读了一遍又一遍，试着用麻木的大脑理解究竟发生了什么。

他得付费。钱。想要继续看下去的话，他就得付钱。

Dean急躁地站起来，甚至掀翻了椅子。他把手伸进口袋去掏钱包，却发现钱包不在那里。

该死的钱包去哪了？！

Dean穿过大半个地堡冲进自己房间，抓起钱包跑回大厅。

他飞快地输入信用卡信息，在不小心输漏一个数字导致必须从头再输一遍时忍不住破口大骂。

他必须找回Cas。

Dean强迫自己冷静下来，填好那个操蛋的付费表格，获取观看直播的权限。网站上还有其他选项，如果你支付相应金额的钱，就能决定用什么方式来虐待Cas。但那几个选项现在都不能选，因为已经有其他人为此付了费，决定如何虐待Cas。而Dean能做的只有眼睁睁看着这一切发生。

付费回来之后直播还没结束，他为能继续追踪Cas松了口气。

然而当Dean再次看到直播时，场景已经跟之前不同了。

Cas——这个人绝对是Cas，错不了——仍然被绑在椅子上，但椅子被抬上了一个高台，向后放倒。现在Cas基本上是背部着地，手臂被压在椅背底下，头歪向一边。施虐方还是之前那个混蛋。他站在Cas旁边，脱下裤子拽出自己的家伙，把蛋蛋摁在Cas的脸上揉搓。当他的囊袋靠近Cas嘴边时，Cas伸出舌头，试着舔它们。

Cas的肩膀上多了一排调教钢夹。一只眼睛周围有淤伤，泛黄发紫，Dean不认为这是新伤。

另一个带着面具的男人出现在屏幕中，浑身赤裸，通过椅子底部的一个洞粗暴地操着Cas。跟刚才的男人不同，这家伙戴了安全套。他用一只大手握住Cas的臀肉，用力挤压。

Dean往后坐去，却忘记椅子已经倒了，差点跌坐到地上。

他一脚将横在地上的椅子踢开，从旁边抓住另一把椅子，拖过来重重坐下。他用手掌捂住自己的眼睛，粗声咒骂。然后把手往下挪，从指缝里看着这残忍的恐怖场面。

Dean发现自己一开始没有认出Cas的原因是他的头发长长了，体型也比上次被April绑在椅子上时瘦了太多。而且，他真的万万没想到Cas会被这样虐待。

从现在这个角度，Dean能看到Cas腹部侧面的防追踪纹身。但那个纹身大部分都被蜡油挡住了，露出来的皮肤上遍布各种淤青和伤疤。

Cas看起来糟糕透了。

现在两个面具男都在用力干他，Dean从未感觉如此绝望过。这一切都是现在正在发生的。就在此时此刻。但他对Cas在哪儿一无所知，没有任何办法去阻止那些畜生伤害他。

Dean试着观察房间背景，希望能找到些线索，得知Cas的位置。但光秃秃的墙上什么也没有。地板似乎是水泥，有一块地方颜色发暗，像是那里曾经有一滩干掉的血迹，被匆忙擦洗掉了。

片刻之后，两个男人都拿出了刀子。Dean猛地从手掌中抬起头，惊恐地盯着屏幕。当他看到一个男人用刀尖划过Cas的皮肤时，恐惧攥住了他疯狂跳动的心脏。另一个男人则更加用力地把刀刃压下去，从刀口处渗出鲜血，顺着Cas的胳膊缓缓流淌。

接着，他们切断了绑着Cas的绳子，偶尔会‘不小心’割到Cas。Cas对此没有太大反应，过了一会儿Dean才意识到他是在忍住尽量不动。Dean把音量开得很低，所以他不知道Cas动嘴唇的时候是不是发出了痛苦的呻吟声。他不敢调高音量。

Cas的双腿最先被松开。Dean发现他对Cas脚踝的判断是正确的。那只脚踝肿胀着，表面的淤伤已经变成了紫黑色。一定是绳子阻碍了血液循环，因为割断之后Cas的双脚逐渐恢复了正常的颜色。

靠近Cas头那侧的男人把刀子塞到调教钢夹下面，将夹子一个个挑飞，留下一排发红的渗着血的印子。Cas缩着肩膀，痛苦地咬住下唇，把头扭向另一侧。

当两个男人割断Cas身上的其他绳子时，Dean犹豫再三，终于慢慢调高了音量。绳子还没完全松开他们就拖着Cas的上半身，把他从台子上拽了下来。于是Dean最先听到的声音是Cas的头和后背砸在地板上的闷响，令他哆嗦了一下。

Dean从心底仍抱有Cas一旦获得自由就会反击的希望。所以当其中一个男人说了句“到这儿来，我们会好好款待你，婊子”之后Cas真的朝他们爬去时，Dean的心都他吗碎了。

“想尝尝这个吗，天使？”男人抓住他的头发，阻止他继续向前爬，好进一步地羞辱他。

“是的，拜托了，先生。求您给我。”

Dean挡住自己的眼睛，他认识的Cas从不乞求。

“你渴望大肉棒吗？该怎么说呢，骚货？”

“我——我是个渴望大肉棒的骚货，先生。求求您满足我。”

之后Cas就开始舔舐，吮吸。Dean不得不走开，远离电脑。他又拿了一瓶威士忌。此时此刻他需要一杯真正的烈酒。

但Dean仍能听到屏幕中正在发生的事。他做了一次深呼吸，吞下一大口威士忌，鼓足勇气，又坐回电脑前。

色情片里的深喉一直是Dean很喜欢的一项表演，他觉得胯下有张甘愿为你服务的脸是件很刺激的事。但现在，他看到的画面跟性感热辣一点关系都没有。

当这两个男人出现在屏幕上时，Dean试图注意他们从面具下面露出来的脸。先出场的那个人长着深色的眼睛，嘴唇上方有一颗不小的痣。第二个男人更矮一些，留着淡淡的小胡子和山羊胡。

第二个男人残忍地把自己的家伙直接捅进Cas的喉咙里。Cas明显哽住了，扭动着身体向后退去。他吐出嘴里的东西，双手撑在地上，弓腰干呕。整个场面看起来无比痛苦，Cas在剧烈咳嗽，仍被紧紧攥住头发。

站在Cas前面的那个混蛋马上抬起靴子，用力踩在Cas的手上。Cas一边咳嗽一边发出惨叫，对方却加大力度，用脚后跟毫不留情地碾压他的手背。Cas的手就这样被牢牢钉在地上，男人又抓住他的头发，用一种奇怪的角度开始操他的嘴。

不知过了多久，Cas终于说了声“谢谢您”。Dean松了口气，只是因为这残酷的直播终于要结束了。

然而，它并没有结束。

“求我再弄疼你。”男人说。

Cas跪坐在地上。他润了润嘴唇，眼睛盯着地板，犹豫了足够长的时间，以至于男人语气阴沉地又重复了一遍：

“求我。”

Cas坐直了身子，在回答之前身体微微晃动。

“求——求您，弄疼我，先生。”

“乐意至极，小天使。”男人冷笑着拽起Cas的胳膊，拖着他走了几步，又将他踹翻在地。

两人摁住Cas，给他戴上一只金属项圈。当他们把项圈的链子固定在地板的铁环上时，Cas再次恐惧地颤抖。链子很短，他无法抬头，脸距离地面只有几英寸的距离。

“婊子养的！”Dean骂道，抓起那瓶他遗忘了很久的啤酒，气急败坏地砸向房间的另一头。

现在他终于能够看清楚Cas的后背了，简直惨不忍睹。一大片紫黑色的淤青从身体侧面蔓延开来，背部覆盖着大大小小的数不清的伤疤，周围还有泛黄的淤青。那些撕裂的伤口有新有旧。有的正在愈合，有些还在淌血。淌血的那些要么是最近新添的伤口，要么是因为刚被粗暴对待又裂开了。

Dean为Cas遍体鳞伤的身体分了心，他在看到那些伤口时呼吸粗重，肩膀不住地颤抖。直到Cas摇着头，不断喃喃说着“求求您”时，Dean才意识到现在只有最开始的那个男人跟Cas单独待在一起，手里拿着电击枪。

作为一个猎人，Dean了解武器，这种电击枪从较远距离射击就足以让人肌肉收缩，失去行动力。通常情况下，一发就足以让你的目标立刻摔倒在地。当它被直接射进皮肤，并且嵌进肉里时——就像是现在这个混蛋对Cas做的那样——唯一的目的就是让Cas疼得想立刻死去。

Cas在尖叫，拼命挣扎却无法逃脱。Dean看不下去了。他别过头去用手捂住眼睛，远离屏幕。他听见Cas断断续续的啜泣和绝望的求饶，一直在说着“求求您”，却没说过一次“住手”。Dean不自觉地揪紧自己的头发，直到Cas的惨叫和求饶声平息之后才松开，此时头皮已经被揪得发酸。

Dean瞥了一眼屏幕。起初他希望Cas的折磨已经结束了，谁知Cas不再发出声音的原因是那个混蛋用一只塑料袋套住了他的头。

Dean心中警铃大作。他从椅子上跳起来，抓住显示器边缘，眼睛几乎贴着屏幕。

那只塑料袋套在Cas的头上。

Cas挣扎着，慌乱无措地抓着袋子和那个男人的手。

“不！不要，不要，Cas！不！”Dean绝望地大喊。双腿一软，无力地跪到了地上，把笔记本也拖了下来。

Cas无法呼吸。他就要窒息而死了，死在Dean面前。一名天使在众目睽睽之下被折磨至死，死在一场变态直播中，曝光在每个观众面前。

 

“不！！！！”

屏幕开始变得模糊不清，Dean没注意到有泪水沿着他的脸颊滴落到键盘上。

透明的塑料袋粘在Castiel的脸上，他挣扎的动作变慢了，在失去意识时完全停止。

“Cas。”Dean用手背擦了擦眼睛，发出沙哑的声音，绝望地伸出手指触碰屏幕里的Cas。

最后，那个混蛋终于把塑料袋扯下来，然后把无力的Castiel留在地上。Dean能够看到Cas的胸膛在微弱地上下起伏，这稍稍平复了一下Dean急速的心跳。

然后视频结束了。

Dean麻木地坐在地板上。

几分钟以后，他才慢慢地缓过来。

屏幕上有一行字写着：三天以后会有另一场关于“蓝眼睛天使”的现场直播，还有一个即时聊天的窗口。Dean先前根本没工夫理这个窗口，现在窗口正在清理一些匿名用户，还有一些很明显在直播的时候发表了评论的登陆用户。

Dean看了一些评论，这让他怒火中烧，一拳重砸在地板上。居然真的有人会喜欢这些血腥的垃圾，Dean不知道这里面有没有人花钱来决定Cas遭受什么样的虐待。

然后Dean注意到，还有很多其他视频，更多有Cas出现的镜头。很多是以前发布的视频，大概有将近四打的视频里都有Cas，Dean能够付费观看。最早的一个视频，发布时间是Dean把Cas赶走后的两周。该死，这意味Cas已经被这些人虐待了将近……五个月！Cas遭受这种非人的虐待已经有150天了！

Dean觉得他要吐了。

他继续坐在地板上，伸出手去够桌子上的酒瓶。信用卡就在旁边，Dean捡起来，在失去勇气之前一股脑地买下了所有视频的观看权限。在灌下足够多的酒精以后，Dean开始看这些视频了。

这是Cas的第一个视频。

他看起来更像他自己，更健康，也更有精神。他被堵住了嘴，只是被轻微虐待就奋起反抗。他竭尽全力地反抗着，一直不肯好好配合，为此付出了鲜血和被羞辱的代价。看着Cas被伤害让Dean很难受，但是刚才看到直播里如此破碎和屈服的Cas的感觉比这更加糟糕。

在第二个视频里，两个男人用Cas的天使之刃折磨他，割破了他的胸膛、大腿和胳膊。Cas非常愤怒，试图隐藏痛苦，恶狠狠地瞪回去。虽然这种瞪视的威力被恐惧削弱，远远比不上Dean见过的那样强大。毕竟现在的Cas只是个人类，受伤了，而且很害怕，却还是强装出一副勇敢的样子。这种态度最后只得到了更残忍的虐待。

当他们不耐烦地把手指伸进Cas体内扩张的时候，Dean惊恐地瑟缩了一下。等他们扩得差不多了，就把天使之刃的柄塞了进去。那个男人抓着天使之刃，称它为“银匕首”。Cas在被自己的天使之刃插入时因为羞耻而涨红了脸，但他的脸红却取悦了施虐者。他们当中有一个人叫了声天使，在Cas答应之后嘲笑了他。

Dean勉强看着这些视频，在看到Castiel减少反抗时就灌下几口酒精。

如果要说有什么区别的话，就是前期的视频更加狠毒和暴力，专注于造成疼痛，只有在Castiel放弃抵抗的时候才给他一点喘息的时间。这种状况持续了很长时间，而且有几次在视频开始的时候Cas就已经在流血了，整个人疲惫不堪。Dean一下子跳过了二十秒，然后再下决心逼着自己赶紧看完。

施虐者很喜欢跟Cas玩心理游戏，他们会不停地给Cas提供被伤害的选项，而Castiel每次都拒绝去选任何一个。但当他拒绝在糟糕的选项中做出选择时，他就被迫承受选项中的每一种虐待。

终于，在一个视频里，Castiel的胸口和发迹线都在流血，第六次试图从地板上爬起来后失败，因为他的胳膊抖个不停，让他不停地塌在地上。这次他作出了选择，他选择给他们口活儿，而不是被火枪烧伤。但是结束以后，他们还是烧伤了他的小臂。

随着Cas的抵抗倾向越来越弱，Dean觉得他的希望也在消失。每一个视频的日期都比前一个只隔了几天，但Cas身上却总是带着一些之前没有播出过的新伤。Dean不敢去想，在这些间隔的日子里Cas都遭受了些什么。

就算是坚强勇敢如Castiel，也有着他能承受的极限。Dean从来没想过他会看到Cas到达极限的一面。

除了这些伤害，Dean能够看出Cas开始缺少睡眠和掉体重。尽管如此，他看起来也没有他最近那样的痛苦和憔悴。

Dean发觉他已经看了几个小时了，却才看了不到视频总数的一半。Dean颓然坐在地板上，无视这样有多不舒服。这冰冷坚硬的木地板是他应得的惩罚。他仰头喝掉最后一瓶酒，低下头，继续看Castiel的噩梦生活。


	3. Chapter 3

Sam被响亮的敲门声吵醒。他昨晚戴着耳机就不知不觉睡着了，地堡的安全感让他养成了放松警惕的坏习惯。他挪动着双腿从床的一侧落到地面，坐起来揉着眼睛。

“怎么了？”

Kevin把门打开一点，靠在门把手上。

“嘿，你能把Dean从图书馆弄出去吗？他在桌子底下睡着了。”

“什么？”

Sam疑惑地看着Kevin。后者耸耸肩，表示自己也一头雾水。

“好好，我马上过去。”Sam说着，站起来穿衣服。

正如Kevin说的，Dean正躺在图书馆的桌子底下，旁边是他的笔记本电脑和一只空酒瓶。Sam一走进图书馆就闻到一股啤酒味儿。他还发现了一只碎掉的酒瓶，似乎是Dean扔到墙上摔碎的。

Sam把翻倒的椅子扶起来，走到Dean旁边，用脚踢了踢他的大腿。

“Dean。”

Dean呻吟了一声。

“Dean，Dean，起来。你这是打算把卧室换到图书馆吗？”

“呃……大概吧。现在几点了？”

“快七点了。你这是怎么了？”

Dean一下子坐起来，结果脑袋磕在了桌子上。

“该死。”

Sam叹了口气，等着Dean一边小声咒骂着一边从桌子底下慢慢爬起来。Sam想扶他一下，却被Dean甩开了手。他只好弯下腰捡起笔记本和空酒瓶，把它们放回到桌子上。

Dean坐在笔记本旁边，揉着布满血丝的眼睛。Sam犹豫着该怎么开口，他不想就酗酒这件事太过地针对他的兄弟，因为这通常会以争吵告终，但是……

“昨晚我去睡觉的时候，你还只是在喝啤酒。有什么特殊原因让你把之前的酒瓶扔到墙上，喝起了烈酒吗？”

Dean把手从脸上放下来，叹了口气。

“Sam，我发现Cas了。”

“什么？他打电话了？他说了什么？”Sam着急地问，有点担心Dean那个‘Cas再也不想跟他们联系’的想法成真了。要是那样的话，Dean的反应就说得通了。

Dean苦笑了一下，摇摇头。

“不，他没打电话，他没办法打电话。”

“好吧，那你们怎么联系上的？你为什么会坐在地板上？”

“你就，”Dean摆摆手，让Sam停止这种审问一样的质问，“你就过来坐下，我给你看点东西。”

Dean翻开笔记本，插上电源，等着屏幕亮起来。Kevin溜达进来，吃着一根香蕉，看起来有点烦躁，但他还是给Dean端了一杯水。

Kevin皱着眉看着他们俩，瞥了一眼Dean的笔记本。

“你昨晚把电脑摔了？连接的地方有点变形了。”

Sam也看了看那里，发现Kevin是对的，笔记本开合处的轴都松了，好像是因为Dean拎着显示屏来拿电脑。但Dean只是叹口气，小声说没关系。

“你能先回避一下吗，Kev？我要跟Sam谈谈。”

Kevin夸张地叹了一声，同意了，“我会待在我的房间里，你们搞完了跟我说一声。”

“没问题。”Dean点点头，注意力放在电脑上。

电脑屏幕上的内容也吸引了Sam的注意力，因为那上面是个色情片网站。虽然这很正常，但Dean似乎不是在关上，而是登陆进去。

“Dean？”

“等会儿。”Dean嘟囔着，掠过一大堆的视频，最后停在毫无疑问最精彩的那部分。屏幕上是两个男人。一个赤裸着被绑在椅子上，身体被蜡油覆盖。

“呃……你被gay片吓坏了？”

“Sam。”

“……你不小心看了gay片？”

“不是的——闭嘴，仔细看。”Dean说着，把电脑转向Sam的方向，点开播放键。

这看起来像是某个BDSM场景。一个骨瘦如柴的家伙被蒙住眼睛，嘴里塞着口塞，另一个男人用一根长木条抽打他的大腿。这实在不是Sam喜欢的类型，他觉得Dean也不会喜欢这种东西。看起来太残忍了，绝对不是那种情趣性爱。但是就算这是Dean最喜欢的片子，也没有理由给他看。这种私人的东西完全没有必要分享。

在Sam看的时候，Dean期待地盯着他，这让Sam完全摸不着头脑。

“Dean，我不明——我们为什么要看这个？”Sam看到男人被口塞弄到窒息，感觉很不舒服。

“现在我没那么内疚了。不是只有我一个人没有马上认出他。”Dean说，在Sam一脸问号地看向他的时候朝电脑屏幕歪头示意。

“没有认出……”Sam扭头又看着视频里的两个男人，在口塞被人从瘦弱男人的嘴里取出时仔细辨认着，这男人看起来确实有点——  
哦，不。这不可能。

“这——但是，怎么可……”Sam的声音小了下去。眼罩被移开了，他看到那人的确是Castiel。

“卧槽？！”

Dean沉默着快进视频，屏幕上出现了他们的朋友被虐待的可怕片段。当Cas被喷火枪残忍折磨时，Sam知道自己看不下去了。

“关上吧。”

“你不想看最后压轴戏里，他们给他头上套了一个该死的塑料袋吗？”Dean按了暂停，然后几乎是吼了出来。

Sam僵住了。

Dean把自己灌了个烂醉，因为Cas死了。

他难以置信地倾身向前，试着捕捉Dean的眼神。

“他——Cas，难道他已经……？”

“他还活着。”Dean快速回了一句。

“天哪，Dean，别再这样说，你要吓死我了。”

Sam把手指插进头发里，梳理到末梢，然后捂住了嘴。他几乎听到了Dean在道歉。Castiel还活着，至少现在还活着。可怜的天使看起来一团糟，十分憔悴，瘦得不像样。

“我明白你为什么喝得那么醉了。”Sam说，觉得自己也需要喝个痛快，尽管现在还是早晨。

“哦对了，还有一件更糟的事。这个视频是昨晚拍的，我看了，现场直播。”Dean说。Sam露出痛苦的表情，他知道这经历一定糟透了。“另外还有四十一个视频，全都是Cas拍的，全都是一堆糟糕的东西。最早的一个大概差不多是在五个月之前。”

这不是好消息。Cas才刚刚成为人类没多久，Sam最不希望的就是他会经历强奸这种惨剧。无论是不是天堂的战士，这种程度的折磨所带来的身体和心灵的巨大创伤，都是谁也没办法承受的。Sam闭上嘴，意识到Dean看起来有多糟糕。

“这些视频你看了多少？”

Dean摇了摇头，低头盯着自己的双手。

“我看了好几个小时，Sam。甚至还跳了几部分。最早的几个。视频太长了，草他妈的——我甚至看了没有一半。这是，呃……这不是……”Dean结结巴巴地说着，叹息，因为看到的画面而内心饱受煎熬。

“我知道你看了很多黄片，Dean，但你是真的没什么可看了才看这种视频的吗？”

“哈，是啊，大概吧。”Dean表示同意，接上了这个话茬。

这不是讲笑话的好时机，但是如果他们的位置互换，Dean也会选择说个笑话来缓和气氛。毫无疑问，Dean正在为发生在Cas身上的事深深自责，改变话题对他的兄弟来说似乎是件不错的事。另外，他们当中的一个人必须负起责任来，而Dean显然已经近乎崩溃了。

“你知道你能找到这个有多幸运吗？”

“也可以这么说吧。”

“我是认真的，Dean。我的意思是，这视频糟透了，但它给了我们线索。我们会找到他，然后把他从那个该死的地方带回来。”

Dean点点头，表示赞同。他正需要一个行动计划去执行，因为这能让他觉得自己还有点儿用。“我们从哪开始？”

“鉴于你一身酒臭，所以你先去洗个澡，吃点止疼药，我会倒点咖啡。”Sam能看出来Dean想拒绝，所以他直接止住了他的话头。“这只需要十分钟。”

这种理性的理由没有改变Dean固执的想法，所以Sam换了个策略。

“我知道那是Cas，你想找到他。很好，我也想找到他。但是你现在这种崩溃的状态根本帮不上忙，Dean。所以不要用酒精来麻痹自己。你得振作起来。”Sam说。Dean想要说话，但是Sam抢在前面开口了，“总而言之，收拾好你自己，然后来帮忙。”

Dean被说服了。如此轻易，甚至让Sam有点惊讶。

咖啡机开始运作之后，Sam去把Kevin叫了回来。Sam本来没打算做早餐，但是当他考虑到眼前的艰巨任务（以及Dean可能的宿醉），早餐似乎是个不错的选择。Sam没让Kevin去一个人忙活那块天使石碑，而是把他留在厨房，一边解释现在的情况一边给Dean做乳酪蛋卷。

“所以，Dean昨晚很难过，因为他发现有些坏人抓住了Cas。我们还不知道他在哪儿，但是他身体情况已经很糟糕了。我们得救他，而且这是个需要全员出动的任务。”Sam解释着，往自己的蛋卷里加了一些蔬菜。

“你想来一个吗？”Sam指了指给Dean煎鸡蛋的平底锅。

“好。”Kevin说着，走过去拿了几个盘子，“我很乐意帮你们，Sam，但是这次别把我当小孩子哄了，你指望我相信Dean把自己喝到桌子底下仅仅是因为‘坏人’抓住了Cas？这到底是怎么回事？”

Sam把做好的第一个蛋卷盛给Kevin，因为Dean现在还没回来。他考虑如何措辞才能解释清楚，又不用使用太过分的词语。

“我们不知道‘那些坏人’是谁，但是Dean在网上发现了一堆Cas的视频。他们在伤害他。施暴和性虐，好吧，真正的折磨，从某些方面——”

“哇哦，难怪Dean喝得一塌糊涂。”Kevin说，仍然站在那里，端着一盘子鸡蛋。

“是啊，我就看了一个视频的一部分，那实在是——Cas看起来一点也不好。显然他已经被那些人关了差不多五个月了，这让他变得很糟糕。”Sam冷静地说完，紧接着又加了一句，“坐下来吃饭吧。”

“你想搞得大家都没胃口吗，Sam？”Dean一走进厨房就径直冲着咖啡去了。

“只是想让Kevin了解情况。”

Dean咧开嘴笑了笑，但是Sam能够看出他的勉强。

“你想自己做蛋卷吗？”Sam吓唬他，让Dean用笑话掩饰过去。至少他收拾了自己，看起来差不多能够去干活儿了。

“我不介意试试。”

 

他们的首要任务是找到Cas的位置。为了完成这个目标，他们从三个方面着手。Dean负责调查手机，从他们的几部电话里找出给Castiel的那一部，然后追踪手机的GPS。

Kevin试着从记录者那似乎无穷尽的资料里找到一个能用的追踪咒语。很多年以前，Ruby曾经用过一个帮Sam找到Dean，但Sam只记得其中一个步骤是点燃地图。如果他们足够幸运，地堡里详尽的日志和大量文献里也许隐藏着相关的信息，或者至少是一些相似的有用的咒语。

Cas知道以诺语的追踪咒，或者至少是追踪天使的咒语，Sam跟Kevin提了这件事。专注于天使石碑之外的事情似乎让小先知有点焦虑，实际上，他在轮流做这两个任务，因为天使石碑里也可能有追踪咒的信息。Sam怀疑追踪天使的咒语还能不能用来找Castiel，但能让Kevin喘口气也不错。就他所知，翻译石碑对Kevin似乎有一种无法抗拒的吸引力。

Sam则要发挥自己的黑客技术。

这进行得不是很好。

通常情况下，他总能成功找到监控画面或反向追踪对方的IP地址。尽管Dean找到的那个网站很明显是“深网”的一部分，Sam不得不承认他的黑客技术在这里完全不够用了。建立那些网站的人很清楚他们做的事情是违法的，所以他们不希望被别人找到踪迹。

同样，Dean一定已经下载了必要的Tor浏览器软件，来访问这些以.onion结尾而不是.com的隐蔽网站。在这种网站上，人们可以匿名买卖枪支、毒品、护照等其他任何东西。尽管Sam很惊讶Dean能够进入这种普通浏览器找不到的网页，但这对于Cas来说可不是个好消息。这里的一切都是不受监管的，最关键的是用户的网络地址都被隐藏了。

这种多重加密的方式意味着，顺着这条线找下去基本不可能找到Cas的位置。Sam无比希望Charlie没去奥兹。如果说Sam的黑客技术是不错的话，那Charlie就是顶尖高手。

幸运的是，Dean在调查手机方面进展不错。到了晚上，他们已经得知Castiel的手机在科罗拉多州大章克申市的某个地方，距离这里有五百多英里。Dean知道后就想立刻出发，但是Sam说服他等到明天早晨，他希望Dean能够先睡一会儿。

现在Dean已经收拾好行李，装进车里，明天一早就能出发。没人提起就算知道手机位置也不意味着Cas就在那里。

Sam正假装和Kevin一起找追踪咒语，但实际上，他在想方设法联系在奥兹的Charlie。如果他能给她传个消息的话，也许Charlie会考虑回来帮助他们。Sam不敢告诉Dean他找到的网站水有多深。

在桌子的另一头，Dean在看笔记本，带着耳机，脸上一副阴沉的表情。Sam不明白，他们已经知道Castiel在受难了，Dean没必要一直折磨自己。

“你又在看了。”Sam说，但是Dean没听见。

“Dean。”

Sam朝Dean扔了一支钢笔。

“怎么了？”Dean回应道，摘下耳塞，看起来对被Sam打断很恼火。

“我知道你又在登录那个网站了。休息一下吧。我明白你需要看那些直播，但是为什么还要那么纠结于已经发生的事情？你知道那只会让自己很难过。”Sam劝说道。

“我必须得看，Sam。要是他不能给他们赚到足够的钱，他会怎么样？他们会换别的人来拍，那Cas呢？卖掉吗？杀死吗？他们不会放他离开的。如果他从视频里消失了……操，我们可能永远找不到他了。而且我必须得看以前的视频。我知道这不像是直播，但是里面可能会有线索，提供信息，让我们找到他的位置。”

Dean喝一杯饮料喝了好久，好不容易喝完了，还不开心地检查了一下杯子底，看看有没有剩下点儿。

从视频里找相关信息是有意义的，尽管机会非常渺茫。至于Castiel可能没办法引起那些混蛋的兴趣、赚到足够的钱？Sam知道这个担心是没有必要的。

“你有没有注意到视频的观看量，Dean？从他们创立这个网站到现在，他是最受欢迎的。”

Dean哼了一声，继续看笔记本。

“去试着睡一会儿，Dean，你昨晚就没睡好。要是你今晚不能至少睡上几个小时，明天早晨就没法开车了。”

“我不能‘去睡觉’，Sam。Cas会变成这个样子都是我的错，在他还在那里被折磨的时候，我没法休息，或者放松，或者忘掉这件事。我不能就坐在那里，什么都不做。如果你想今晚现在就出发，那我会让你来开车，然后试着在车里打个盹儿。这是我唯一能够冷静下来睡着的办法，我必须得做点什么。”

Sam意识到他没办法赢得这场争辩，叹了口气。

“Dean。”

“不，Sam。因为我现在正在看的视频里，Cas好像被下了药，失去意识了。我觉得阻止世界毁灭的回报应该是我不必看到Cas变成人类，还被毒品搞得意识恍惚，但现在我正在看这个！”

“你到底在说什——”

“我只是，我们能出发吗？就现在。求求你？”

Sam低头看了看他正在翻阅的有着模糊页面的古老厚书。虽然他不觉得Castiel会跟他的手机在一个地方，但这也许比他能联系到Charlie，劝她回来，并且成功帮到他们要靠谱得多。

“好吧，你是对的。我们出发。”


	4. Chapter 4

第二天清早，Dean在车里醒了过来。外面天还是黑的，他能听到Sam正在前排打呼噜。他们的车正停在一个废弃的停车场里，旁边是倒闭已久的超市。他从车里出来的时候没有小心翼翼地不发出声响，因为反正他也打算叫醒Sam。

在Dean伸懒腰、揉眼睛时，一只狐狸消失在沥青路两边的灌木丛里。前排的车门被锁上了，Dean只好又打开后面车门，告诉Sam出来或挪过去从里面打开前门的锁。Sam迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着，但还是坐起来，整个人靠在副驾的门上，把他用来当枕头的夹克衫重新放在脑袋下面。

“我们在哪？”

Sam没有回答，Dean拍了一下他的肩膀。

“Sam！”

Sam没有睁开眼睛，小声说着什么需要回到70号洲际公路的话。对于Dean来说，这个信息就足够了。他先要到咖啡店买杯咖啡，然后就能知道他们的确切位置。

买完咖啡之后，Dean开着车重新上路，高兴地发现还在睡觉的Sam已经开了一半的路程。现在他们正在路上，并且有了目标，这帮助Dean减轻了不少焦虑。幸运的是，这个时间公路上几乎没有车，Dean在一片黑暗和寂静中驾驶着英帕拉飞驰而去，思考着这时候Cas是不是正在睡觉。

尽管已经有这么多令人作呕的视频，但Dean更在意那些没有被拍摄的时间里发生的事。当然，整件事情都令他感到担忧，但他很想知道Cas都面对了些什么。Cas大部分时间没有在拍摄视频，他可能被困在某个地方，可能遭受到可怕的虐待，任何事情都可能发生。Dean不知道那些人主要是靠直播虐待来赚钱，还是私下的个人交易更容易获利。

指望他们在不拍视频的时候让Cas一个人安稳待着，似乎不太可能。

在去大章克星市的剩下的路上，Sam基本都在睡觉。他们飞快地吞下早餐，Dean几乎尝不出来自己都吃了什么。可以说，当Sam或者Cas有麻烦的时候，Dean几乎都没空管自己的感受。但是知道Cas在遭遇什么让Dean的胃口降到了历史最低，他现在满脑子都是弥补错误和让Cas平安归来的迫切渴望。

作为天使，Cas一直都是强大的，但他对于如何做人几乎一无所知。然而，现在他遭遇的一切几乎比任何人一生遇到的倒霉事都惨。  
Dean想要分头行动，好能找更多地方，但是Sam否定了这个提议。

“如果Cas在这儿，Dean，假设你先找到了他，我很怀疑你会等我一起行动。所以我们最好一起找，你知道他们比我们人多。”

这是一次无谓的争论。Dean从来不在乎对方人多，这不是什么新闻。他们不知道营救Cas的时候对方有多少人。到目前为止，视频中已经出现过四个人。除此之外，还有个拿摄像机的人，可能还有其他的。最开始看到的那个脸上有痣的男人出现在所有的视频里，Dean猜测他可能是头儿。

“你听到了吗，Dean？这次我们要一起行动。”

“好吧。”

他们只能把Cas的手机定位到整个城市，这个范围大得令人沮丧。Dean查到了通话记录，但是并没有什么用。打进来的电话都是他和Sam的，Cas没给任何人打过电话，一个都没有。

现在他们毫无头绪，于是决定从最便宜的旅馆开始调查。但这个城市并不算小，大概有十几家旅馆在他们的名单上。第一家就在高速路旁边，而且一晚上只要38美元，绝对是个值得考虑的选择。

他们不知道Cas会用什么名字。他最开始成为人类独自生存的时候用的是Clarence，所以他们在跟布朗克旅店的第一个员工谈话时提供了Clarence和Castiel两个名字，并且解释说他们找的人可能用不同的身份。Sam给出了Winchester作为姓氏，而Dean说是Smith。

即使有一个相当具体的时间表，找到Cas可能在那里的时间还是花了前台不少功夫。他们告诉前台，时间大概五个月之前。前台员工盯着Jimmy的照片好一会儿，然后才肯定地说“没有见过”。

这一天下来，他们运气可没有随着时间流逝而有所好转。没人见过Cas，但他们都想知道为什么FBI在找这个人。

最终，Sam提出该吃晚餐了。

Dean知道他应该饿了，但他懒得关心去哪吃。他让Sam选个地方吃饭，于是他们最后去了一家超市的餐厅。那里有昂贵的有机草莓，各种各样的微型啤酒，还有一些成分奇怪的自制沙拉，Dean甚至怀疑里面有些食材是他们编的。

Dean正在盯着一只冷藏柜，里面摆着十几种不同的奶酪。他脑子里只能想出大概六种曾经吃过的奶酪，而这儿一样也没有。任何东西超过了六种就很多余了，而且这价格也太贵了点。

“你要买奶酪吗？”

Dean瞥了一眼Sam，他当然不会去买一大块荨麻奶酪。他很肯定得了荨麻一定很痒。

Sam正拿着一只绿色的杂货篮，有点担忧地看着Dean，担心他们有没有时间吃奶酪。

“我们能走吗？看起来你已经拿了不少了。”

“你不吃点东西吗？”

“我没什么想买的，而且也不饿。你快点，我去前面等你。”

Sam只花了十分钟就从商店里出来了，但Dean还是在他一坐进车就发动汽车开走了。Dean意识到他已经快要24个小时没有上过那个网站。即便明天晚上才有现场直播，他现在就觉得坐立不安了。今天，他们一无所获。

两人一回到旅馆房间，Dean就打开了他的笔记本电脑。几分钟以后，Sam坐在他对面。

“我给你买了烤宽面条，一杯玉米虾仁蔬菜汤，还有一些用自制的玉米片做的墨西哥辣酱沙拉。我们可以一起吃。”Sam说着，拆开包装，把食物推到Dean跟前。

“好的，我待会儿尝尝看。”

Dean甚至没有抬头看，他知道Sam可能正摆出他那副专属的狗狗眼表情。他会吃点东西的，只要他搞定——

Sam用力合上笔记本，差点夹到Dean的手指。

“你搞什么，Sam？！”

“我们没吃午饭。而且你基本上没吃早餐。我知道你现在还不是很饿，但现在就吃点东西。你知道你一旦打开那个网站就完全没有胃口了。”

“随你了。”

Dean拿起一把塑料叉子，打开烤宽面。如果Sam希望他吃东西，他吃就是了。

他先喝了啤酒。啤酒的牌子叫帝国雪人，Dean喜欢这名字。酒里有一股强烈的啤酒花味道，但是还不错。他猜Sam会选这个就是因为名字。Dean大口吞下了烤宽面，面很热，而且口感不错，上面还有一大堆奶酪。一旦Dean开始吃东西，他就真的感到饥饿了。然后他喝完了汤，吃掉了一大半玉米片沙拉。Sam忙着吃绿叶类的蔬菜，没功夫抱怨Dean把沙拉里最好吃的部分都吃掉了。

吃饱之后，Dean没有那么急切地打开网站了。Sam是对的，看到Cas的遭遇他会觉得非常糟糕。他试着把这种糟糕的体验推迟一会儿，开始抱怨起房间来。

一只柜子上面有一本很旧的电话本。Dean打开它，查找上面的旅馆。这上面有些旅馆不在他们之前从网上搜到的名单里。当你没什么钱来建一个网站的时候就会这样，大概他和Sam经常光顾的廉价旅馆就是这种。

Dean把那一页电话撕下来，好把这些加进他们明天要去的名单。查完旅馆之后，他考虑可以去社区食物存储站和流浪者收容所看看。如果Cas在离开后的前两周在那儿，Dean觉得他应该还没有花光所有的钱。但是最好的省钱方式还是能住进一些免费的地方。

Dean重新安排了明天的行程，把收容所放在了第一位。

他没办法继续逃避那个网站了，于是又拿了一瓶啤酒，坐在笔记本跟前。

他一回到有着Cas视频的界面，就有一个滚动通知，提示说一个半小时之后马上会有一次现场直播。他们没给出任何有关提前直播的解释。很显然，当你囚禁一个人、折磨他、拍成电影的时候，情况都是这样。

Dean有点猝不及防，因为之前看的那次直播实在是太折磨他了。

 

上次看完直播之后，Dean就一直在看之前的视频，看着Cas一点点变得越来越糟糕。如果直接跳到现在，看到那个外表和举止都糟糕得多的Cas，Dean觉得自己会受不了。但是Dean知道他不能不看，他必须知道Cas最近发生了什么。

为了让自己做好准备，Dean暂时跳过了一些视频，选了一个距现在不到一个月的视频来看。他戴上耳机，调低音量，他知道Sam正在盯着他，他选择无视。

Cas几乎总是被绑着或者拴着，这一次的折磨也不例外。Cas的手腕被绑起来吊到天花板上，Dean从屏幕里看不到天花板。他的左腿从膝盖处弯折起来，脚腕和大腿被绑在一起，这让他只能用另一只脚的脚尖勉强保持平衡，就像一只身体不协调的火烈鸟。

显然Cas身上总有很多不同的伤痕，而且他两边的两个男人还在不停地给他增添新伤。出于某些原因，他们给Cas戴上一个类似防护眼镜的东西。通常情况下，他们不会伤到他的脸，所以看到他戴着眼镜，让Dean非常担忧。

Dean过了一会儿才意识到，这副眼镜算是另一种形式上的蒙眼。Cas没办法对任何事情集中注意力，他茫然地不停转头，试图看清周围的情况，可他没办法知道下一次鞭打会落到哪里。Dean觉得这样做的目的是在虐待Cas的时候也能看到他的眼睛。

宽木桨和细马鞭不停地落在Cas的身上，力道让Cas缓慢地旋转起来，就像是音乐盒上的芭蕾舞演员。那个男人抓住Cas，然后捅进他的身体里，不停地喊着一堆侮辱性的称呼。

在先前的一个视频里，Cas出现的时候乳头上被穿了环。Dean对此感到非常生气。但是他想，女孩们也会给自己的耳朵打洞，所以这大概不会太疼。现在，这个男人正粗鲁地扯着Cas乳头上闪亮亮的装饰品。

在Cas被木桨重重击打在胸膛上，打得转了个方向时，Dean忍不住捂住自己的一侧乳头。接着，另一边的人扯住了他的乳环，硬生生扯了下来。

“操他妈的混蛋！”

Cas因疼痛而大声哭喊，血液顺着胸膛淌了下来。Dean不知道这是不是故意的，但是那些男人笑了起来，并且威胁着Cas还要扯掉另一边。

Cas脸上的表情很痛苦，呼吸也变浅了。Dean发现随着他呼吸的加重，他的表情也会跟着扭曲一下，很可能刚才的虐待伤到了他的肋骨。其中一个男人肯定也发现了这一点，他轻轻碰了一下Cas的胸膛，痛苦的呻吟声证实了Dean的猜测。

除非这些混蛋对Cas温和一点，否则肋骨上的伤根本好不起来。

但是这些混蛋非但没有表现出丁点儿的同情，相反，他们只是把天花板上的吊绳降低，让Cas跪在地上，然后开始用力干他。

Dean摘下耳机，捂住脸发出一声低沉的叹息。当他抬起头，发现Sam已经不在房间了，他不知道他是什么时候溜出去的。Dean站起来，不停地在房间里走来走去，偶尔瞥一眼笔记本。几分钟后，他从窗户往外看，发现Sam正靠在车上打电话。

因为Sam的屁股正坐在后备箱盖子上，Dean没办法拿到他的威士忌。他只能不情愿地坐下来。他甚至不想去听声音，因为那两个男人正把自己的两根阴茎全硬塞到Cas屁股里，而Cas随着他们的抽插而露出了痛苦的表情。说不上什么更疼一点，是双龙入洞还是在他受伤肋骨上往后摁向那些正在操他的男人。

Dean以前断过肋骨，他知道哪怕呼吸也疼得要命，即便这一切就发生在他的眼前，他也不知道Cas正在经历怎样的地狱。所以当Cas昏过去的时候，Dean一点也不惊讶。当他醒过来时，发出抽泣。

在Cas下面的男人开始撸动Cas半硬的阴茎，终于让它完全硬了起来。他们很少像这样碰Cas，Dean一点也不想看这个。Cas尝到的任何愉悦只会被加倍的疼痛所覆盖，现在高潮可能只会带来疼痛。

为了分散自己的注意力，Dean喝了他的啤酒，并且摆弄着牌子。视频已经是几周之前发生的事了，Dean不知道为什么自己还要看。他只知道，如果他关掉，就好像他抛弃了Cas一样。在Cas受难的时候，他不能就这么逃避。

Dean不仅没有停下，反而一直看到了直播开始。

这就好像等待一颗定时炸弹爆炸一样。Dean只希望，就像他看过的所有动作片一样，在倒计时的最后一秒这个灾难能够被避免。

他没怎么注意看的那个视频结束了。然后他看着秒针咔哒咔哒地走着，一点点接近Cas在人间的地狱生活。

当Sam进来的时候，Dean松了口气。

“待会儿马上有一场现场直播。”在Sam关上门之前，Dean就飞快地宣布了这个消息。

Sam惊讶地抬起眉毛。

“我还以为你说的是明天？”

“是的，我说过。本来是明天，但他们不知道为什么改了时间。看直播还能挑时候吗？”

“呃，我不知道，也许。”

“也许？”

“Dean……说实话，我不知道。我正在着手搞这个深网的事，我在努力，但我觉得希望不大。”Sam坦白了。

“你在逗我吗？为什么现在才告诉我？！”

“因为我正在试着换一种方法来搞定它，所以在我确定之前我不想提起这个。”

“所以？你搞定了吗？”

“没。”

Dean从椅子上站起来，朝Sam远离了几步。他的双手放在脑后，抬起头看着天花板，一副绝望的样子。

“我们会找到他的，Dean。只是可能久一点。”

Dean重新看向Sam，双手放下来，摇了摇头。

“好吧，只是……”Dean指了指笔记本，“这些人简直是变态，而且Cas被他们折磨得已经够久了，我只是……我不知道该做什么。我知道怎么解决面前的问题——杀掉怪物，拯救受害者。但是这个……我甚至不能开始做任何事情。我就像Cas一样无能为力。我恨这样，Sam。”

“我知道，我也是。”

Dean不想要充满同情的理解，他想要那些混蛋血债血偿。他决定冲出门，拿回他的威士忌。

 

Dean回来的时候，Sam正坚定地坐在自己的笔记本跟前，开着同样的网站。他会尽自己最大的努力，而Dean别无所求。

Dean洗了把脸，在Sam对面坐下，拿出信用卡准备给接下来的直播付费。他都忘了还有个选项可以“参与”到虐待的过程中，可以选择伤害Cas的方式。大多数选项都已经被买了，但是Dean立马用电子货币购买了剩下的那些，这种电子货币取代了传统的支付方式，而且确保了卖家和买家的隐私。这对他来说挺有帮助，因为购买这种非法暴力色情片肯定会给信用卡诈骗者带来麻烦。

“过来，Sam，这几种里面哪个伤得最轻？我比较倾向于鞭打。”

Sam走过来，皱眉看着屏幕，然后惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“你想成为那个下指令的人？”

“我总比其他人好，”Dean耸耸肩，“我已经把剩下的都买了。”

“好吧。决定不蒙眼，这个选项很简单，但是在弄伤他的胸膛或者背部之间你要怎么选？”

这很难，如果他选择胸膛，Cas就能看到那些击打来自哪个方向。但是根据Dean的经验，他觉得背部的疼痛会轻一点。而且，Cas的肋骨可能也还没痊愈。

“两天前，他的背上看起来全是伤。”Dean犹豫不决。

“没错，那就选胸膛。”

“但是他的胸膛上全是蜡，根本看不清有没有受伤……”

“你觉得他的前面可能比背部还要糟糕？”

Dean叹了口气。

“我希望不是。”

Sam重新坐了下来，而Dean把这个选项暂时搁置了。他讨厌这样谈论Cas，就好像他是一块等待烹饪的肉。也许等到这次直播开始以后，他能看到Cas现在怎么样了，然后再做决定。谁知道在过去的48小时里那些混蛋对Cas做了什么。

 

直播开始以后，Cas出现在屏幕上。他离得很近，把Dean吓了一跳，就好像他真的面对面地看到了Cas一样。当然，Cas没有看回来，他的视线低垂着，眼睛下方留下一片阴影。他一只眼睛周围的黑蓝色淤青现在变成了黄色和紫色。下唇裂开了。

“给我看镜头。”

Cas没有抬起头，只是将视线抬高，看向镜头。但他好像什么都没看到一样，表情一片空白，纹丝未动。Cas的眼睛以前是会说话的，但是现在却变得一片空白和呆滞，这让Dean感到不寒而栗。

“他又这样做了。”

话音刚落，Cas的脸就因为痛苦而扭曲起来，一声低低的呻吟从嘴里漏了出来，但他很快咬住下唇，咽下了剩下的声音。他看了看屏幕外的什么东西，闭了闭眼睛，然后睁开眼睛，专心看着摄像机。

他的眼睛里满是屈辱和悲伤。

但紧接着，镜头一转，Dean看到了Cas身后拿着枪的男人。


	5. Chapter 5

那是一把点45口径的手枪。

看起来可能是一把格洛克，这种枪根本没有保险栓。

Dean目不转睛地盯着那把枪。

他想起了套在Castiel头上的塑料袋。那帮人不想杀死他，但是那种事很容易出差错。

现在这里有一把枪。

“S——Sam，你看到这个了吗？”Dean问道，没有抬头看他的弟弟。

他一直盯着Castiel，这是他见过的Cas被束缚最少的一次。Cas正跪在地上，只有手腕用胶带绑在了前面，像往常一样浑身赤裸。除了站在他后面的那个拿枪的男人，旁边还有两个男人，其中一个在用手摸他的头发。

Dean意识到，Cas根本不知道后面有枪。

“他们不会杀了他的，Dean。他可以给他们赚钱。”Sam这么说，Dean希望他的声音能更坚定一点，“枪里可能根本没有子弹，只是为了表演，你知道，为了吓到Cas，取悦那些观众。那里面绝对是空包弹，不可能有子弹。”

但是Dean很清楚，即便是空包弹，只要距离足够近，也能杀死一个人。

“帮我硬起来，天使。”

Cas转向那个说话的人，用被绑起来的手笨拙地脱下他的裤子。Sam清了清嗓子，但是什么都没说。一只大手摁住Cas的后脑，把他的脸摁近内裤，Cas隔着内裤舔着那个男人的阴茎。

“‘天使’……你觉得他们应该不知道他是谁，对吧？这看起来一点也不像是牵扯到天使或恶魔那档子事。”Sam说着，Dean知道他是想把他们的注意力从Cas给人口交的画面上分散一下。

“我考虑过这个，但是没有任何视频显示他们知道Cas是谁。”Dean叹了口气，“这就是一帮愚蠢的人类和一个不幸巧合的淫秽称呼。”  
“是啊。”

Cas转向另外两个人，看到了那个把枪放在裆部位置的男人。

当枪口抵到他脸上的时候，他往后退了一下，但是看起来并不慌张。

“舔我的‘枪’。”那个男人命令道，把枪和他勃起的阴茎放在一块儿，他的手指伸开，就放在扳机外面。

Dean觉得他的恐惧减少了一些，因为没人会把上了膛的手枪和自己的老二放在一起，对吧？

Castiel倾身向前，他盯着那把枪，但看起来并不害怕。他出奇的冷静，舔了舔枪和老二的顶端，然后试着把两个都含进嘴里。

Castiel脸上的表情让Dean觉得很古怪，他对待手枪的方式就好像那是一个救命的绳索，而不是什么潜在的死亡威胁。

Dean感觉很不好，多年的训练让他对危险有种直觉。现在，直觉在他耳边尖叫着提醒他：情况不妙，危险就在眼前。

“你喜欢我的大鸡鸡，对不——操！！！”

这一切都发生在一瞬间的，但是对于Dean来说一切就像是慢动作。

Cas被扯着头发猛地拽开。

“操他妈的婊子敢咬我？！”

那个拿着枪的男人捏住Castiel的下巴，然后用枪狠狠砸在他的太阳穴。Cas跌到地上，头发里都是血，另一个人用力在他的腹部踢了一脚。

“还以为我们已经把他打得不敢反抗了。”

“把他弄起来！把护耳拿来！”

Cas被拉扯着跪起来，一只手捏住他的后颈，让他动弹不得。那些男人开始戴上保护耳朵的护具，那是一种可以用于射击的安全类型。

“Cas有麻烦了。”

“废话，福尔摩斯！”Dean怼了Sam一句。他意识到自己已经站了起来，双手撑在桌子上，前倾着身体看笔记本。Dean发现自己根本没办法保持静止，他现在肾上腺素在飙升，有种毁灭什么的冲动。

如果他们拿来护耳说明他们有开枪的打算，那他们一定是一直都有这个打算。

Cas看起来累极了。但是当那把枪指着他的脸的时候，有那么一会儿，他看起来充满期待。而Dean难受极了。

拿枪的人晃了晃手枪，然后笑了。

“不不，不能提前退场，天使。我会玩弄我的玩具们，直到他们坏到不能用。按住他。”

另外两个人按住Cas，手放在他的脖子上，头发上和肩膀上。

拿枪的人走到Cas身后，把手枪放在几乎与Cas耳朵齐平的位置，枪口没有瞄准任何东西。

“你不想听命令，那就干脆把你变成聋子好了。”

枪响了，即便只是从笔记本里听起来也超大声。

Cas往前跌倒时飞快捂住了一侧脑袋。Dean看不清他是不是被枪口的火药灼烧了。

“把他拉回来，我们要对他的两个耳朵都这么做。”

“你听到了吗，天使？”

Cas仍然抱着自己的头，没对问题作出任何反应。当男人把他的手扯开，按着他重新跪下的时候，Cas看起来茫然且害怕。Dean打赌他现在什么鬼都听不到了。

Dean咒骂着远离笔记本，屏幕上那些人正准备再次震聋他的朋友。

“Dean。”

枪声响起，Dean感觉他的愤怒如同厚重的熔岩一般在体内流淌。在Cas的耳边开枪，他可能会失去听力，而且这种损伤是不可逆转的，即使是最轻微的枪声也会导致耳鸣。

 

“Dean！”

一只手碰到他的肩膀，Dean转过身，抬起来的胳膊正好撞上了Sam的。

“哇喔哇喔！Dean，别这样。”

Sam正看着他，满脸关心和惊慌，如同Dean才是有危险的那个。他意识到自己在大口喘着气，好像正准备要干一架，于是把手放回到身体两边。

Dean瞥了一眼跳动的指关节，发现那里擦伤了，正在流血。他又看向Sam，Sam看起来没有受伤，但是瞪大了眼睛，就好像Dean是一个特别的疯子。Dean回头看向他之前面对的墙，上面被砸了一个洞，但他根本不记得自己做过这种事。那个洞看起来挺大，他应该是砸了好几次。

“冷静下来，”Sam说，但这根本不是Dean想听到的。在这种情况下，让Sam的理性和逻辑见鬼去吧，要知道Cas正在被……而且他会想要……这都是Dean的错！

“听着，Dean，我知道这一切都他妈烂透了，但是试着做几次深呼吸，我们正在努力找他，我们会把Cas找回来的。”

突然之间，Dean的头开始疼起来。他捏了捏鼻翼。他已经听不见笔记本电脑的声音了，一定是Sam关掉了声音。Dean从Sam肩头看向屏幕。

他摇了摇头。

“我看不下去了。”

“那就不看了。”

“我不能让他一个人经历这些，Sam。”

“我知道你讨厌这个，但是他现在就是独自一人，Dean。他根本不知道你在看，你并不能真的帮到他。你也不用非得折磨自己。”

但是Dean必须看，他欠Cas的。Cas会摊上这种事都是他的错。

“我会试试追踪地址，不必非得听或者看直播才能追踪。你也一样。开车出去兜个风吧。”Dean不说话，低头研究他脚下灰色地毯上的污渍，“我会看着他的，Dean。”

Dean点了点头，抓起车钥匙和夹克，一言不发地离开了。

他没有开车，相反，他只是走路，随便选了一个方向，然后在街上走着。Cas曾经来过这里，可能现在也在这个城市的某个地方，可能就在这个街区，他们一定会因为枪声而去警局走一趟。如果Cas在这儿，肯定有人会听到枪声，然后报警。

Dean拿出他的酒瓶，一边走一边把里面的酒都灌进喉咙里。今天晚上有风，让蹒跚而行的Dean起了鸡皮疙瘩。凉爽的空气从某种程度上令人清醒，Dean把最后的威士忌喝光了，努力让自己醉到不省人事。

但是这些酒还不够，当Dean看到酒吧的时候，他想都没想就进去了。他走进温暖的灯光昏暗的不知名酒吧，这里让他觉得熟悉，因为那黏糊糊的地板和特有的舞池的噪声。要是运气好，他也许能够碰到一个混蛋，好好揍他一顿。

Dean坐在吧台的一个角落里，这样他就能及时续杯。喝了三杯以后，就有一个女孩想跟他说话。令人惊讶的是，她完全没听懂他让她滚开的所有暗示。

当她触碰到他的胳膊时，他恼怒地看向她，但是当他看到她那双明亮的蓝眼睛的时候，所有拒绝的话顿时说不出口了。女孩深色的刘海和眼线和明亮的色调形成鲜明对比，而Dean完全没办法移开眼睛。女孩因为自己终于得到了Dean的注意力而微笑。

跟她一起喝酒的时候，Dean一直在挣扎，他发现他并不关心女孩说了什么，但是她仍然有什么吸引着他。也许他需要的不是打一架，而是这个（性爱）。

他跟她一起离开了酒吧。

当他们一起走着的时候，Dean觉得自己又失去了兴致。他喝得还不够多，而他的威士忌酒瓶已经空了。Dean考虑着要不要丢下这个叫Alice还是Allison的妞儿，但是当她打开门，转过身冲他微笑，朝里面歪头邀请他进去的时候，他又改变了主意。她把他拽了进去，然后压在他身上，吻住了他的双唇。

Dean很享受这种接触和被需要的感觉，以及她的长长的吻。Dean用手臂把她抱在怀中，拉进两个人的距离，他想要感受到她的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，她的脉搏在他的手掌下跳动。他想要她温暖的身体靠近他，但是她推开了他，开始脱下上衣。她的皮肤很光滑，上面点缀了几个雀斑，Dean忍不住想到Cas浑身淤青和伤痕的样子。这想法顿时给他浇了一头冷水，他正在干什么？！

“呃，”Dean开口，举起手挡在他们中间。他通常不会在办案期间跟人上床，基本上都是在案子结束以后，那时他可以放松一下，奖励自己很好地完成了工作。这不是一次案子，比案子更加重要。这是私人的事情，Dean不明白他怎么会觉得选择这个时间来享受是个好主意。他根本不值得得到这些。

“怎么了？我有套套，如果你需要的话——”

“不，我只是——我必须走了。”Dean嘟囔着远离她。

“哦。”

Ally看起来很失望，Dean正在考虑要不要说出那句“不是因为你的原因，是因为我”这样老套的台词——实际上这是真的——的时候，Sam打来的电话救了他。

“是我弟弟，我必须去见他。”Dean撒了谎，打开门，接起电话。

“时机正好。”Dean来到路上就冲着手机这么说。

“你还好么？”Sam的声音里还带着之前的忧虑，Dean选择无视。

“是啊，你正好帮我摆脱了尴尬。”

“你走的时候没开车，要我去接你吗？”

“不用，我走回去就行。你先睡一会吧，我马上到。”

Sam同意了，Dean先找到回酒吧的路，然后再看看周围熟悉的建筑，回到旅店。刚才的通话中他们谁都没有提起Cas，Dean知道这意味着Sam还没有什么突破。他们明早还得继续。

在走路的时候，Dean想着Cas的事，不知道那帮人还会做什么来惩罚他，他是不是还在为他的反抗而被折磨？他受伤的耳朵是不是耳鸣了？或者根本听不见了？这两样哪个会让他更害怕？

Sam是对的，Cas是独自一人，今晚他已经绝望地尝试了可能是最后一次反抗，为了永久的解脱。他一直听从命令，直到他意识到那把枪也许是个解脱。Dean知道他必须给他的朋友带个消息，在一切还来得及的时候。他不能让Cas彻底失去希望。

 

当Dean终于回到旅店的时候，Sam正在睡觉。Dean盯着天花板上的水渍，盯了好久，一直在想着Cas。Dean绞尽脑汁地想着如何让Cas知道他们在设法营救他。

他不知道什么时候睡了过去，直到早晨Sam叫醒了他。

“Dean，起来。”

“好好，马上。你可以先去洗澡。”Dean嘟囔着，又把他的脸埋进枕头里。

“我洗完了，而且买了咖啡和早餐。现在起床，Dean，Charlie回来了。”

Dean皱眉看着Sam，因为他本来应该早点宣布这个重大消息。


	6. Chapter 6

Dean飞快地冲完了澡，然后坐在Sam旁边圆形摇椅上，喝着咖啡大口嚼着甜甜圈。Sam一边登陆Skype一边解释事情经过。

在他们离开地堡之前，Sam给Kevin留了一个任务，让他想办法给奥兹的Charlie发个消息。在以前，恶魔杀手已经为他们测试过了。就在昨晚，他发现了一个咒语，而什么都有的地堡能够提供所需的材料。这个咒语可以通过一面镜子联系Charlie。Charlie的所有东西，包括她的笔记本电脑，在去奥兹之前都被存放在了地堡里。所以Kevin借来它作为和Charlie之间的联系，通过镜子成功联系上了她。

“Kevin昨晚打电话来说他成功了，Charlie同意回来帮我们。但我没想到他今早就发短信说她已经到了。”Sam总结道。

“我现在真想亲你一口！真不敢相信你居然把Charlie叫回来了——如果有人能够找到那些混蛋的位置的话，非她莫属！”

“是啊，我也希望这样。”

一个电子提示音响起，有人发来了视频电话，紧接着Charlie的脸就出现在了屏幕上。

“嗨，你们俩！Charlie来加入大营救啦！”

“Charlie，真高兴见到你。”

“是啊，非常感谢你能过来。”Sam表示同意。

Charlie歪了一下头，微微向前倾，做出一个鞠躬的姿势：“正是本人。”

“我们真的需要你帮忙。”

“不用客气！”Kevin的声音从屏幕外某个地方传来。Charlie调整了一下笔记本的位置，让坐在她旁边的Kevin也出现在了屏幕里。

“也要谢谢你，Kevin。你们真是太给力了。”Dean无比真诚地说，因为这些话完全发自肺腑。

“是啊，Charlie一定也超喜欢你们。就这么相信一个陌生人的话赶回来？我可能被附身了之类的，这可能是个陷阱什么的。”Kevin善意地提醒Charlie。

Dean对于Kevin的偏执翻了个白眼，Sam却承认Kevin说得有点道理。

而Charlie只是耸了耸肩。

“我不知道，你看起来乖乖的。”她重新看向兄弟两人，“他之前在你们的孤独堡垒……”

“我们更愿意叫那里蝙蝠洞。”

“……里和你们很熟悉。所以我决定赌一把，但是我清楚这里面的风险。我可是桌游女王。你忘了那个文身了吗？”

“永远都忘不了。你怎么这么快就到这儿的？”

“哦，那个，是因为时间在这里和奥兹是不一样的。Kevin说这里只过了12个小时，但是在那里要久得多。我行动迅速，但可不是闪电侠。”

“谢谢你尽快赶过来。”Dean再次道谢。

“谢谢你把我的车停回了车库。”Charlie露出一个大大的笑容，“没错，我收到了你们的求救信号，然后觉得我能百忙中抽出一点空来帮忙。我是说，哈利和罗恩要是缺了赫敏聪明的头脑相助，可没办法把金妮从蛇怪那里救出来，对吧？”

“好……吧？”

“啥玩意？”

“我在这个比喻里是谁？”

Charlie看向坐在她旁边的Kevin。

“我才刚认识你，但是我猜……纳威？”

“我没意见。”Kevin点头表示赞同。

“也就是说Cas是我的妹妹，你和我结婚了？”Sam指出。

“这个嘛，在我的观点里，赫敏最后和错误的人在一起了——”

“好啦，打住，时间到了，”Dean打断了他们，因为Sam刚刚提到了Cas，而他的事情才是优先需要解决的，“你们三个可以待会再进行书呆之间的谈话。Kevin跟你说过Cas的事情了吗？因为这是个紧急的救援任务。”

“我跟她说了大概，”Kevin说，“Sam跳过了一些细节。”

“别担心，Dean，我们会把你的男朋友救回来的，我是说，最好的朋友。Sam，把你有的关于这个网站的信息都发给我。”

Sam把笔记本电脑拉到他那边然后接过了话茬。Dean啜了一口咖啡，为拥有这些朋友的后援而感激，因为没人对Charlie的巧舌如簧有所反应而感到困惑。也许只是他想多了。

 

他们给了Charlie网站的相关信息，Sam警告了她内容可能很糟糕，接着他们又上路，感觉比前一天晚上更加有信心了。Dean觉得Charlie的到来就像是让他们卷起了袖子——胜利前的标志。

要是让Dean做决定，他可能不会去麻烦奥兹国的Charlie，所以他很庆幸Sam做出了这个决定。既然他们需要一个黑客技术比Sam更好的人，那么找Charlie帮忙显然是个正确的决定。

他们接着昨天的调查，首先去了流浪汉收容所，和一个叫Scott的人谈了一下，他有毛茸茸的灰白色胡子，带着一副圆形的薄框眼镜。他们把Castiel的照片递给他，他只是匆匆瞥了一眼。

“我们每天会见到很多人，而且这里有很多的志愿者。他看起来不眼熟，但是你们可以跟这里其他的员工谈谈，但是最好不要待太久。一旦早餐结束了，我们这里就要关门，直到傍晚再开门。”

Dean忍不住皱眉。

“你这里白天不收留人们吗？”

“是的。他们晚饭前住进来，待一个晚上，早饭后离开。”Scott一边回答一边整理桌子上的文件。

Dean瞥了Sam一眼，不知道这对他来说是不是也是个新消息。Sam留下了一张名片，感谢了他，然后去了另一个大餐厅。餐厅的桌子已经清理干净了，剩下的员工只是在装餐巾纸并且打扫一些剩余的残渣。他们挨个和志愿者们交谈，他们交谈的第三个人，一个衣着暗黑系风格、系彩色头巾的女人认出了Cas。

“我觉得我确实在几个月以前看到过他。他来这里的时候我正在前台工作，他那时候错过了入住的时间，但是我告诉他可以第二天再来。”她停顿了一下，咬了咬嘴唇，“但是那之后我就没见过他了。”

“你知道他的名字吗？”

“不，我很抱歉，我不记得名字。你想要待在这里会需要一些身份证明，但是我没有跟他要，因为他那时候已经太晚了，只是告诉他让他下次带来。他没遇到什么麻烦吧？”

“我们只是想找到他，女士。”Sam说着，从夹克口袋里拿出另一张名片。

“等等，等一下，”Dean打断，“你想要待在流浪汉收容所还需要身份证？”

这位女士看起来很惊讶。

“通常来说，是的。你需要一个带照片的身份证，或者出生证明或者社保卡。一些收容所还要求提供最近的住所，比如驱逐通知书或者收据之类的。”

“这他妈有什么意义吗？！”Dean大声打断了她，她做出一个抱歉的表情，不确定还要不要继续说下去，这一定是她头一次被一个FBI特工吼。

“这些都是这里的规矩，为了保证这里面所有人的安全。”她解释说，主要是对着Sam说的，以防再次被Dean吼。

“我们理解，如果你再次看到他或者想起来什么的话，请给我们打电话。”Sam保持住了Dean没能保持住的专业风范。

英帕拉再次绝尘而去，Dean一路上都没说话，直到他们到达下个地方。他之前想过Cas也许不得不待在收容所，但是他从来没想过Cas可能被收容所拒绝，就因为没有必须的身份证明。这他妈什么鬼社会福利系统？

在食物银行，没人记得见过Cas，这可真遗憾，因为他们不需要检查对方的身份背景就可以给他一碗汤。

随着他们从一个旅店到另一个旅店，却始终一无所获，Dean跟Charlie谈过后感受到的希望正在一点点减少。当Dean跟Cas说他不能留在地堡的时候，他满脑子都是Sam，尽管他从来都不愿意把Cas赶出来，但是很显然，他应该给他准备更多东西，而不仅仅是一些现金。那些证件之类的东西会让他的生活更容易。

当他们跟蓝岭旅店的Chad谈话的时候已经很晚了，当Chad手里接过Cas照片的时候，马上认出了他。他点了点头，把牙签从嘴里一边换到另一边咬着。

“是的，他来过这里。你问我算是问对了。没有用什么Clarence 或者Casi——Castiel的名字。”

“他用了什么？”

“呃，Steve，我记得是。让我看看他的入住记录。”Chad转身从他后面的柜子里拿出一大捆文件，他往后翻了几页，用手指浏览着，一边看一边嘟囔着“Steve”。Dean和Sam对视了一眼。

“你们没有电子记录吗？”Sam问道，在Chad抬头看他的时候歪头示意了一下电脑。

“我们有，但是他不在里面。那家伙没有信用卡，也没有身份证，最后只能跟老板商量着让他住下。”

Chad又低头去仔细浏览，Dean简直想再揍自己一顿。他知道大多数地方只接受信用卡，他应该早点想到这个的。

“哦，在这里。没错，Steve Allen，只待一个晚上，大约是在五个月之前，就像你说的那样。”

“我们能跟这里的老板谈谈吗？”

“我就是这里的老板。”Chad说着，双臂交叉抱在胸前，靠在身后的柜子上。

“所以你跟Cas商量的？”Sam更正。

“对啊，没有Lady Visa或者信用卡，他必须先付两个晚上的钱，并且留下100美金的定金。”

“定金在他离开的时候还给他了，是吧？”Dean问道，想到Cas可能在最需要的钱的时候平白无故丢钱，只是因为有些人讨厌他，Dean讨厌这个想法。

“我本来要还的，如果他来退房的话。但我在第三天的时候去房间里想把他赶走，他却不在了。我不得不搞一把新钥匙，所以定金真是个好主意。”

Sam拿出笔记本，他之前通常都是在询问人们的时候用它来涂鸦，他用笔敲了一下笔记本，准备做点真正的笔记了。

“房间里有什么挣扎的痕迹或者不对劲的地方吗？”

Chad耸耸肩，“没有，不过那蠢货在房间里洒满了盐。”

“所以你叫警察了吗？贴个失踪报个案之类的？”Dean问道，“通常人们不会忘记退房，然后留下他们的定金吧？”

“只是因为有的人走得急，不代表他们失踪了，探员。我觉得警察们也不会管这种事的。现在，你们想要他留下的那堆破烂吗？”

 

Cas留下的那些“破烂”被装进两个黄色的便利店袋子里，为了防止那些塑料袋被扯坏，每个上面都用了三个袋子。Dean好奇Cas是不是就这样带着它们，还是说这是那个天才旅店员工干的。在第一个袋子里有各种洗漱用品、Cas之前穿过的红帽衫、一罐土豆、一罐豆子、一包混合坚果，还有之前Dean给他的手机和充电器。第二个袋子里有两个塑料勺子、一套简单的换洗衣物、还有一打新的内裤和袜子，Dean猜测这根本不是Cas的尺寸。那个笨蛋根本不知道怎么买衣服，而Dean就这样把他赶到外面的世界里，什么都没教他。  
Chad解释说他们通常会把人们留下的东西当做垃圾丢掉，但是既然电话还在这里，他们觉得可能会有人回来取，所以这些东西就被打包扔在了一起，放在办公室里，最后被放在了储藏室的柜子里，完全被遗忘掉了，直到他们出现问起Cas才被拿出来。

他们当着Chad的面把物品进行了简单的排序整理，现在他们吃过了饭，回到自己的房间，Dean又把东西拿出来检查。Dean厌恶地看着那罐土豆，它们不算糟糕，但是Dean已经在青年时期吃了足够多罐装食品了，因为他们不得不在他父亲外出狩猎期间省着花钱。  
Dean给手机充上电，然后把手机握在手里，这是他最旧的手机之一，一款翻盖手机，上面还有不少缺口，后面粘了一张纸，上面写着电话号码。Dean用手指摩擦这个手机，希望自己能够早点给他打电话，那十个数字就是他和Cas之间唯一的联系了，这是他们找到他的最大希望，而现在他们手头什么线索都没有了。

但是Dean不能这么想。也许电话本来是最可能找到Cas的线索，但现在Charlie回来了，所以事情会有新的转机。

袋子里有一条牛仔裤，看起来就比Cas的尺寸大多了，Dean注意到了被挽起来的裤脚，证明Dean的推测是对的。在口袋里，Dean找到了几小袋纸质包装的盐，就是在快餐店的那种。Dean盯着它们，感到非常的悲伤。Cas可能想办法屏蔽了天使们，但他还在担心被恶魔找到。

Dean等了一会儿，让这种情绪消散掉，然后查看了帽衫的口袋。其中一个口袋里有几页汽车旅馆的纸张，它们被对折起来，用橡皮筋捆在一起，就像一个临时的小册子。Cas在里面记了几条笔记。

盐 

衣服

食物

学习如何剃须？

剃须太贵了

收容所的地址下面潦草地写着“需要身份证？”

后面的两页写上了“好吃”或者“不好吃”，下面是一堆食物清单，橄榄是第一个出现在不好吃那一栏里的，它被着重强调了，Dean可以想象，Cas 在一罐橄榄上浪费了三块钱却对味道无比失望的样子。

下一页里面夹着一张从报纸上撕下来的广告，上面写着“捐献”血浆，每次50美元。这不是赚钱的最糟糕的方式，Dean不知道Cas有没有去过那里，他们可能会因为他没有身份证而拒绝他，这上面也没写地址，只有一个网站。Dean把这个给Sam看了，他们会查看一下，看看附近有没有这样的机构。

Dean期待着Charlie会不会已经找到了什么，一个地址或者一个线索。他们会继续在Cas待过的旅馆周围打探，和周围的商店里的人交谈。Dean他们已经去过了周围的一个教堂，一个便利店，一个Gas‘N Sip，人们有可能在这些地方看到过Cas，但是Dean不知道这样四处打探能有多少收获。Dean想要一些更加确定的消息，而不是像这样希望渺茫地寻找Cas几个月前可能留下的踪迹。

Charlie应该会和他们联系，但是那是几个小时后的事情，所以Dean又打开了那个网站，他没办法总是逃避这个。今晚没有现场直播，谢天谢地，所以Dean选了一个Cas的乳头环被硬扯下来并且肋骨被揍伤之后的下一个视频。

令人惊讶的是，那些绑架者们让Cas休息了一会儿，但Dean不确定这是不是故意的，而且这绝不会让Dean感激他们，远远不会，但是这的确没有加剧Cas肋骨的伤势，他们仍然在折磨他，只是换了一种方式。

视频一开始是Cas裸露着，腰上系了根绳子，他的脚腕被绑起来了，但是绳子捆得很松，所以他能慢吞吞地拖着脚走。Cas老二上被套了个半透明的阴茎笼，但是Dean对于场景的变化更感兴趣。这一次的地点不一样了，Dean往前倾着身体，仔细观察。之前，Cas一直在一个黑暗的空荡荡的房子里，现在Dean仔细地观察着新环境，试图找到什么线索。

之前Dean猜测是头领的那个高个子男人领着Cas进到一个小型冷冻库里面。Cas犹豫着走到里面，一进去就因为温度的骤变而蜷缩了起来。他被腰上的绳子猛地往前扯着，并且被命令跪下。拍视频的人也跟了进去，尽管光线很差，但是Dean还是看到了Castiel呼出的白气。Cas跪在了一个硬纸板一样的东西上，Dean庆幸他光着的脚和腿没直接接触到金属的地板。

尽管Cas浑身赤裸，但是他前面的男人穿的严严实实，甚至还有一个厚实的夹克，滑雪面具也一直带着，保护他的面部，并且他还有手套。Cas开始因为寒冷而发抖。除了这个男人和底面上散乱的纸板，这个冷库里什么都没有。这里不算大，大概也就是8x8的尺寸，没有存货或者食物。

穿着大衣那个混蛋拉开裤子，把老二拽出来，塞进Cas嘴里。

“我需要一个洞让我来暖和一下，张开你可爱的小嘴，天使。”

Cas大大的张开嘴，男人握住阴茎往里捅，用力得好像要把整个都塞进去。Cas只在一开始呛住了那么一小会儿，当Dean一想到Cas是如何从什么都不知道变成今天这样“熟练”的，他就对自己感到非常的自责。

Cas的确在“提升技巧”。最开始的视频里Castiel的吞咽反射总是会让他呛住甚至干呕，这会让他变得一团糟，并且因此被惩罚。所以尽管令人绝望，但是他的确经过了足够多的练习来适应这个，而且不管这让Dean觉得多难受，他还是把这看作是一件好事。

Dean打开了另一个窗口来查看关于冷库和低温的信息。他现在看的那个视频不是直播，这让Dean不是那么担心冻伤的问题。虽然他没有仔细地去数，但他很确定Cas所有的手指和脚趾都还在。

Dean不知道他们把冷库的温度设到了多少，但是看起来应该有零度以下，而浑身赤裸的Cas已经冻得不停发抖了。

“注意点儿你的牙齿，否则我就把它们都敲掉！”男人在往Cas嘴里塞阴茎的时候警告。

说得好像他们牙齿打颤的时候能够控制一样——Dean仅仅是看视频都觉得要起鸡皮疙瘩了。Cas的胳膊紧紧地抱在胸前，他在有着受伤肋骨和完整乳环的那边要抱得更紧一点，那个金属环肯定特别冷。

“你发蓝的嘴唇在我的鸡巴上特别好看，天使。我能在你热乎乎的嘴巴里草上一晚上。”

第二个男人加入了他们，Dean叹息着，当Sam过来问怎么了的时候只是挥挥手把他赶走了。这个混蛋在他的红色纽扣毛衣底下穿了好几层，然后他只是把自己的老二拽出来，等不及下一轮，他直接尿在了Cas头发上。一股股尿液顺着淌到了Cas的脖子上和脸上，尽管Cas闭紧了眼睛，但是可能是因为气味的原因，Cas被阴茎填满的喉咙还是干呕起来。

他们用带着手套的手把Cas按在原地，然后第一个人在高潮的时候哼了一声，及时把阴茎抽出来射在了Cas脸上。

新加入的人正把手伸进暖和厚实的裤子里揉搓着自己的下体。Dean一直注意着时间，尽管只过了几分钟，他还是希望他们能立刻带Cas离开这个冰库。

然而这群混蛋只是把Cas交叠在一起的双臂分开，然后把他从弓着身体缩成一团的样子重新摆成了用前臂和膝盖直接跪在地上的姿势，好方便操到他的屁股。

“该死，他的皮肤冷冰冰的！给我你的手套。”新加入的家伙说，然后他把Cas的肛塞拔出来，把自己的几把捅了进去，“啊，他里面可真暖和！”

“又一个温暖的洞可以让我使用了。你想让他插进你的屁股里吗，嗯？说出来，天使。”

Cas颤抖着嘴唇努力的试图回应。而新来的那个穿的严严实实的家伙把手套拉到他娇嫩的双手上，抓住Cas的臀部，快速地进出，从热到冷。

“是……是……是……是的……”Cas在他们问的时候努力地试着表达自己的赞同。

屏幕外面，有人递给穿大衣的家伙一桶水。

“草他妈的一群混蛋！”

“按住他。”

水泼到Cas背上，他就像被灼伤了一样的哆嗦着，Cas抽泣着往前跌倒，身体一直在发抖，因为疼痛发出呜咽的声音。Dean想他的肋骨肯定因为不自主的颤抖而疼得要命。

“抖得就像一匹小野马——”穿大衣的人说着，但是仍旧埋在Cas身体里，狠狠地抓着他的臀部，CasCas痉挛着摇摇晃晃把上半身从浸泡过的纸板上撑起来。

“婊子紧得就像是——”

“Dean！”

Dean的耳机被拔了出来，Sam一只手在Dean面前晃动，另一只手半合上了笔记本，Dean抓住了笔记本，阻止了Sam把它合上。

“怎——怎么了，Sam？！”

“我告诉过你不要再看这些视频了。我们已经需要为了你在墙上砸出来的那个洞付钱了，就好像你是什么该死的库尔-艾德人一样。我不想看你再一次发火然后又砸坏什么东西了。”

“这甚至不是我们的钱，Sam。走开。”

“这不是重点，Dean。”

“好吧，我是在看视频，现在看或者待会儿。反正他们就放在那里，也不会小时，我不着急，所以如果你还想继续拦着我，随你。”

Sam摇了摇头，看起来伤心而且失望。

“随你吧，Dean。你这样只会弄伤你自己。我要去做点有用的东西了。”Sam没有给他好脸色，抓起他的夹克然后用力地摔上门。

“好啊，你去啊！”

Dean又继续看视频，懒得再回去看那些错过的部分了，他刚好看到那个大衣男射了小卡一身，然后又把肛塞塞回去了。Cas的痉挛减轻了不少，但是其实是低温症的一个坏兆头，所以当那些人抓着他的胳膊半拖半拽地离开那个冷库的时候，Dean松了一口气。视频结束了。

那些混蛋最好能快点让他暖和起来。

 

Dean又看了那个冷库短视频后面的一个视频。他就快要把之前的视频都看完了，他不清楚自己是什么感受。

 

Cas正被困在一个性爱秋千上，他的脚腕被抬了起来，那个站在Castiel双腿之间的人似乎是个新人，他倒是没有戴滑雪面具，相反地，那家伙带了黑色面具还围了面巾，就像是恐怖海盗罗伯茨一样。

一开始Dean不知道他们在做什么。那个男人把一根长金属棒插进了Cas的尿道里，Cas在这期间一直没敢动一下。那根金属棒被润滑过了，但是看起来还是疼得要命，Dean不得不上网查了相关的东西，发现还真有人干把东西插进尿道里这种事。这被称作“探测”，而这听起来就他妈的很疼。Dean还看到一些关于工具和手的清洁度的警告，否则很容易感染。

施虐在这次的视频里似乎不是主要的。那个男人很喜欢下命令，并且大声的催促着Castiel回答他，想要他在自慰的时候说这有多么舒服，或者在被草的时候说自己多么喜欢被干，被填满，被玩弄。又一个人加入了他们，然后两个人都各自射了两次，与此同时Castiel一直被振动玩具刺激这，知道他变得一团糟，哀求着想射出来。

这不是Cas第一次乞求，他之前被要求这么做过，甚至是请求一些他其实一点也不想发生的事情，但是Dean相信这是头一次他真的非常需要和渴求射出来。最终Cas还是被允许射精了，但是在最后一刻，Cas需要的刺激没有了，最后Cas的精液更像是滴出来而不是射出来的，Dean对此感到伤心。

下一个视频的主题又回到疼痛上面。

Dean看着Cas被伤害的时候，也在思考他要如何传递一条讯息给他。他必须得为了能决定下一次直播的内容付钱，也就是两天以后那次。

Dean在找付费选项的时候，发现已经有人为下一次直播付费了，那个人要求了一次角色表演。好吧，这个之前确实没有拍过。Dean得从这个人手里吧它买回来。那些囚禁Cas的人只在乎钱，所以Dean只要给他们更多钱就可以了，Dean承诺只要他能排在另一个人前面，他会付三倍的钱。

现在Dean只要想一个办法，让它看起来是在伤害Cas，实际上却能传达给他信息。好几次Dean看到在视频结束的时候Cas会感谢某个人，并且会说出名字。一开始他以为这是某个绑架者的名字，后来Dean意识到这是有人特别付钱为了让Cas感谢他们。这是一个选择，但是这一点不特别，Cas可能会以为Dean只是一个恰好同名的变态。

Dean在考虑Cas在视频中经受的各种虐待，试着回忆起那些是相对来说不那么疼的，他发现并没有很多选项可供挑选。谢天谢地他的手机铃声打断了他这些阴暗的想法，而当Charlie的名字出现在手机屏幕上的时候，Dean非常高兴。

“嘿，Charlie，告诉我你有好消息。”

“天哪，这只是个闲聊！你意识到你一句话就把这通电话可能振奋人心的可能性否决了吗？”

“所以没有？你什么都没有查到？”

Dean的心沉了下去。

“听着，我一直在这里帮忙，但是没有，我还没有找到任何可以成为好消息的东西，也就是说，我仍然在尝试，这里有太多的可能性了，有些程序还在运行中，所以……真是谢谢你的‘鼓励’。”

“我……我不是这个意思，Charlie。这关系到Cas……我想我可能对于你打来的电话太过于期待了。”

“我只是打过来看看你们怎么样，Dean，但是我们一定会找到他的，我需要你也相信这一点，因为这就是事实，斯嘉丽（x档案里面女主角，FBI探员）。我是说，拜托，我才到这儿不到24小时，让我喘口气。罗马不是一天建成的。”

“是啊，我知道……”Dean小声说着，试着不去想Cas没有因为报复而被枪杀有多么失望。

“听着，Charlie，也许你可以帮我一些别的事情，我得给Cas传个消息。”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean在最新的视频底下的留言：承诺付三倍的钱，这让他得到了自己想要的。他们上钩了，Dean安排了付款，希望不要出岔子。

一切顺利。

Charlie给回复里设立了一个电子邮件地址，希望能够找到另一种追踪这些人位置的方法。这也奏效了，她已经能够大概地定位到拉斯维加斯，而Dean正在用最快的速度朝那里赶去。

这又是五百英里的路程，但是这已经比他们之前在Grand Junction浪费时间强太多了。

“我们在邮件的事情上运气太好了。”Dean说。

“额不，Dean，不是运气，Charlie是一个电脑天才，等我们把Cas带回家，你得好好谢谢她。”

“那肯定的。”Dean表示同意，他很感激Sam说的是“当”，而不是“如果”他们把Cas救回来。他也没有错过“家”这个词，不知道这是为了让他好受，还是Sam已经开始把地堡当作家了。或许这是因为有朋友们在那里等着他们。

“所以，你昨晚消失的时候去哪了?”

Dean赶上了前面那辆车，快速地变换了车道然后超车。Sam发出了一声不赞同的声音，多半是因为Dean过快的车速。

“你还记得我跟你说过Amelia吗？”

“我记得在你乱开baby后她的狗撞到了我的车上。”

“我没有乱开，而且那也不是她的狗。”Sam叹气，“所以你确实记得？”  
Dean耸耸肩，他确实记得，但是Sam在这件事上并没有说很多。

“我昨晚给她打电话了，问她能不能带着Cas回去的路上去她那里一趟。她没有觉得这主意很糟糕，我认为我说服了她。”Sam说。

“你开玩笑吗？”Dean不敢置信地问，一边开车一边侧过身看Sam。

他的弟弟没有开玩笑，倒是对于Dean的反应有点惊讶。

“所以我就直说了，你想在两天的车程里面带着Cas再额外开一天的车，就为了让你能上个床？”

“什么？！不！不，Dean，Amelia是个兽医。我看了一些视频，Cas可能需要一个真正的医生，她那儿会有一些我们没有的设备，也更有经验。我想她也许是最好的选择了，我知道你不会想要带Cas去医院，他们会让他留在那儿，更不要说我们必须得编造一些医疗保险或者想办法来付钱了。”

“哦，该死，你是对的。如果我们带他去医院那些警察很可能也会想跟他聊聊，甚至说不定把他和Jimmy的失踪报告联系起来。”Dean说着，Sam也点了点头。

“没错，Cas看起来一团糟，如果我们带他去医院警察肯定会干涉。这不意味着我们非得带他去德克萨斯见Amelia，但这是个选择。我们可以等等，看Cas的情况怎么样。”

“对，好吧。”Dean同意，希望Cas用不上那种程度的医疗照顾。他和Sam从来都是能不去医院就不去，他们知道如何缝大多数的伤口。这就够了。Cas很坚强。

“我也买了一些衣服和其他的补给。Cas瘦了那么多，他得好好补补。”

“是的，没错。”Dean应着。

自从很久以前的视频里Cas的衣服被割开剥下以后，Dean就没见过他再穿上任何衣服。他很感激Sam能够提前想到这些，因为他们一到拉斯维加斯Dean就会忙得没空想这些。拉斯维加斯可不是个小地方，在那里找到Cas仍然是个艰巨的任务，但是至少他们把范围从整个国家缩小到了一座城市。

 

尽管他们马不停蹄，但还是花了将近一天才抵达拉斯维加斯。Dean没有走大路去那些灯火通明的地方，而是径直去了他们之前待过的一家廉价旅店。途中他们经过了熟悉的巷子和一个小教堂，Dean冲着Sam假笑了几声。

“自从你跟Becky在那结婚再也没回来过。跟我说说，离婚之后魔力消失了一部分吗？”

Sam给了他一个可以载入史册的贱人脸。

“说得好像你从来没在这里做过什么蠢事一样。还记得你那次和一群澳洲人找乐子，弄的顶楼泳池里都是凡士林和水果吗？我可记得。而且你当时只喝了龙舌兰，而不是什么恶魔爱情魔药。”

“闭嘴吧你！”

Sam当然会提起这档子事儿，他根本不懂怎么找乐子，那次不过是无伤大雅的玩乐。Sam只是在嫉妒他能交到朋友的本事。

Dean叹了口气，他本来指望Sam能够从Becky那件事走出来，那他们可能会来维加斯度个假之类的。现在这里变成Cas被折磨的地方。那些混蛋总有办法毁掉他最喜欢的地方。一向如此。

他们去的第一家旅馆只剩下豪华套间了，所以他们最好找了另外一家，那里还有自助餐可以吃。这个地方要贵不少，但是Dean知道怎么吃自助餐让他们的钱花的值。他拿了一堆吃的，吃到走不动为止，然后在Sam出去活动腿脚的时候又吃了餐后甜点。

Dean勉强走回了房间，直接跌在了床上，完全没有后悔吃掉了第二个派，一点儿也没有。Dean呻吟着钻进被子里，抚摸着自己的胃部，想起了Cas。他根本就吃不饱，要是有一顿饱饭他说不定感激得不行，更不要说一个舒服的床铺，或者不会因为姿势不对就被虐待。

Dean撑得要命，但是他感觉愧疚感正在吞噬他，所以他强迫自己从床上爬起来，步履不稳地走向他的包，从里面找出笔记本。Dean解开了裤腰，好让圆滚滚的肚皮能够放松一下，然后又重重地坐回床上。他的一只手仍然在揉着胃部，右手慢吞吞地操作着电脑。

目前还没有任何关于Castiel视频的通知，下一次直播会是明晚，Dean已经买下了直播内容的支配权，并且把要求发了过去。Sam帮他完成了了具体内容，假装Dean是一个对Castiel施虐的热衷爱好者。Sam重写了那些过于仁慈的部分，声称这样更可信，而且就算他们没有那么写，Castiel还是会被虐待。Dean清楚这一点，但是仍然憎恨把这些虐待行为写出来。这仿佛是他们默许了这种行为一样。他所关心的只是最开始那一部分能否被准确地实施。

Dean挑选了一个之前没看过的视频点开，立刻发现了不同之处。只不过这次不是地点的变化，而是Cas正和两个穿着内衣和高跟鞋的女人在一起。

她们的脸没有被遮起来，Dean立刻截屏保存了。Cas穿着一件黑色的长袖T恤，那件T恤对他来说太大了。Dean过了几分钟才反应过来这可能是为了防止那两个女孩看到他身上的伤。

女孩们苗条且漂亮，在被蒙着眼的Cas前面拥抱亲吻。Cas阴茎根部有一个金属的阴茎环，Dean有点惊讶地发现Cas已经勃起了。他根本看不到那些女孩有多辣，通常情况下要很久才能让Cas进入状态，但是，好吧，公平来说，现在可没有人在伤害他。女孩们抚摸她的时候可能有点粗鲁，但是比起他通常得到的对待来说还是温柔太多了。

Cas的双手被绑在前面，而且看不到，所以他让那些女孩引导他，有时候他会听不到，女孩们不得不重复一遍。他也没有回应她们的命令或者嘲笑。她们把他向后推，让他坐在一个台子上，Dean之前从来没见过这个台子，然后让他背部着底。当其中一个人把他捆起来的双手拉到头顶的时候，Castiel呻吟出声，Dean猜测可能是因为断裂的肋骨。

那个有着黑褐色头发的女孩爬上台子，站在Cas上面，用高跟鞋把玩着他的阴茎就好像那是一根香烟。

“你已经这么硬了。你喜欢我们弄疼你，对吗，天使？”红头发的女孩低声说，而她的金发同伴正在给自己穿上固定着假阳具的系带短裤。

“是的。”Cas机械地回应。

 

Dean意识到这个谎言源于恐惧，考虑到Cas经历过的事情，他觉得自己居然期待什么实在是太蠢了。尽管她们没有在伤害他，但Cas仍然试着躲开金发女郎落在他大腿上的手指。

Castiel在双手被绑缚的范围内尽可能地扭着腰远离女孩的手指，当红发女郎把高跟鞋放在他脖子上以后，Cas就吓得不敢动了。

“别乱动，好男孩。Shauna会把你绑住，我们才好一起‘玩’游戏。”

Cas的腿悬在平台边缘，Shauna把他的双腿分开拽直，把脚踝绑在了台子两边，站在他两腿中间。她双手摸上他的臀部，挑逗的手指在边缘滑动。

“哦，他喜欢这样，”红发女子一边说着一边把皮带拉开，把私处正对着Cas的脸，“用你的舌头，天使。”

然后她弯下腰，抓住了Cas的阴茎，修剪整齐的指甲陷进肉里。就在红发女抓着Cas的蛋蛋揉搓并且在他脸上磨蹭的时候，Shauna用一种让Dean都赶到惊讶的力道插入了Cas .

Dean把电脑屏幕往前倾斜了一下，好让自己躺在床上看到时候更舒服。Shauna在大腿上有个文身，Dean试着在她动来动去的时候辨认出那到底是个什么鬼。那图案看起来很简单，一个动物的轮廓，可能是个猫。

Shauna甩掉轻薄的胸衣，然后拽着红发女来了一个湿漉漉的吻。

“你应该在我捅他的时候骑着他的阴茎。”

红发跪下来膝行到Cas身上，她很快就握着Cas的阴茎插进了自己里面，伴随着一声呻吟，接着两个女孩上下耸动着，摩擦着，交缠着，亲吻着。

当Shauna不停地带给红发女快感时，她会忘情地拉扯着自己的乳头，在前后运动中按摩自己的阴蒂。她在整个过程中都发出了动听的声音，当她抬起臀部而不只是前后滚动它们时，呻吟声尤其大。

Cas发出一声噎住一样的声响——哦草！Cas！Dean看着屏幕，如同被浇了一桶冷水：Cas正被强奸，而自己居然看得勃起了？！Dean从床上跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室逃离这一切，感到恶心。他之前吃下的东西在胃里翻滚着想要从嘴里冲出来。

Dean在洗手池上方弯腰，手掌平放在台面上保持平衡。他做了几个深呼吸好平静下来。

那是个意外，他不是故意的，只是因为Cas被挡住了而且意外地安静，Dean太关注那两个女孩了。即便如此，Dean仍然把自己升到了“世界上的坏人”名单里的榜首。

厌恶消失的速度快到令Dean愤怒。无视掉他给自己的行为找的借口，Dean自我厌恶起来。他在洗手间里多呆了一会，害怕回去又会勃起。Dean终于有勇气回到电脑旁边，这次他把电脑放在了桌子上。他不能再在舒适状态下看这个视频了，他的身体可能会误以为那就是打飞机的状态。

只是看了Cas一眼就足够了。

他眼罩下面的脸潮红，下巴和嘴唇因为之前舔弄红发女孩而反射着湿漉漉的水光。 她们正在把他从平台上解开，Cas僵硬地把帮助的胳膊从头顶上移到身前。Shauna帮他坐起来，带着他走向一个独立浴缸。

这跟之前是同一个房间，但这个深浴缸以前从来没见过。Dean发现浴缸根本没有塞子，不禁有点担心。浴缸里盛满了水，Shauna拿着一个假阳具爬了进去。让Cas跨过浴缸边缘再坐到她大腿上就费了点功夫，因为他完全看不到，不得不听从女孩们的指挥。Dean有点惊讶Cas依旧勃起着，紧接着他就猜到一定是那些人给他吃了一些药。

最后，Castiel坐在Shauna双腿之间，屁股里再次被塞进了硅胶阴茎，或者说这是Dean从Cas表情推测出来的结论。他在水里根本看不出底下究竟发生了什么。在黄片里面不怎么用浴缸而是选淋浴是有原因的。

Shauna双手滑进了Castiel的湿T恤下面，腹部紧贴着他的背。湿透的衣服因为这动作卷了起来，露出更多布满伤痕的皮肤。Dean注意到Shauna的双手在看到这些的时候停顿了一下，然后轻轻放回他的腰部。

当红发女把手指抵在Cas额头上将他的脑袋向后掰到在Shauna肩膀上让他放松的时候，Shauna似乎有点被吓到了。Dean猜测是因为Cas看起来更紧张了，但他依旧遵从了，只是在Shauna用手臂环绕上他胸膛的时候小声嘟囔，胳膊僵在原地。

第二个女孩从另一端进入了浴缸，水没过了她的膝盖，也让水面上升到了Cas肩膀的位置。他努力的伸长脖子来远离水面，突然间他的呼吸异常急促，他开始咳嗽，然后呻吟。Shauna让Cas安静，而红发把手伸到水面底下，撸动阴茎的动作让水面溅起了水花。

“我打赌我能把手指跟这个大鸡巴一起塞进去，扩张到能塞下我整个拳头。”红发一边说着一边把手往前伸，看着Castiel然后冲Shauna点了点头。

她们俩一起动作，拉或者推着Cas让他的头没到水面之下。Dean在第一眼看到这个浴缸的时候就料到这会发生，但是看到Cas拼命挣扎翻滚，在疯狂的绝望中搅动水面还是让Dean畏缩了。

煎熬的时间过去了几十秒，Cas仍旧在水面下挣扎。

Dean知道最后Cas活下来了，因为这只是重放，但他依旧为这个场面赶到紧张，当她们终于放开Castiel让他的脸露出水面的重重舒了口气。Castiel大口喘着气，仍旧在挣扎，因为绑在前面的双手而无法撑起身体。他好不容易摸索着到了浴缸边缘，却再次滑倒了，红发把他摁的更深了。

“住手！住手，他没法喘气了！”Shauna几乎喊了出来，推开了红发女然后架住Cas腋下把他拖出水面。她把他推到了浴缸边缘好让他能扶住，Cas咳嗽着吐出水，Shauna拍着他的手背安抚，看起来吓坏了。

红发似乎被分心了，她看着屏幕外的什么东西，但是接下来她滑到两人旁边，把手搭在Shauna胳膊上。

“他没事的，男人都喜欢强硬点。告诉她你想要这个，天使。”

“不。去你的吧！”Shauna回答，她解下Cas的艳照，在他颤抖着咳嗽着找回呼吸的时候帮他站稳。

有人一定在相机后说了些什么，因为现在两个女孩都看向那个位置。

Shauna从浴缸里爬了出来。

“我不在乎，留着你们的钱吧！”她说着，走出了屏幕。

“好样的！”Dean因为赞同发出欢呼，在空中挥动着拳头，就像棒球运动员没人一起击掌时做的那样。终于，有个有良心的人类了。虽然少得可怜，也太迟，但是知道不是所有人都会为了钱而试图淹死——或者说试图两次淹死——一个陌生人还是件好事。

“你要是把她那份钱给我我就继续。”红发耸耸肩提议道，而Cas正盯着地板，头发和衣服不停地滴水。

Dean还没来得及被后面发生的事情恶心到，就有人敲门了，同时Sam也打电话来了。

Dean打开门，他突然意识到了什么，咧嘴看向Sam。

Sam走进来，给了Dean一个奇怪的眼神。

“你在高兴什么？”

“那个女孩，Sam！那个跟Cas一起拍视频的妞儿，她知道他在哪儿，而且她感到愧疚，而且我知道她的名字，有她的照片，还有纹身！”Dean打了个响指。这些听起来都是实实在在的线索，“我们找到这个女孩，我们就找到Cas了。”Dean无比自信地宣布，无视了笔记本中发出的水声。


	8. Chapter 8

两位猎人在第二天都早起了。

Dean抢在Sam前面进了浴室，Sam能听到浴室里不时传来Dean跑掉的哼歌声。

Sam明白他的兄弟对于找到Cas再次充满了希望，他从昨晚Sam进门开始就这样了。关于那个女孩，Shauna，对他们让她做的事情感到抗拒实在是太幸运了。一开始Dean解释的时候Sam很困惑，不知道为什么能看到这段事情进行得完全不同于预期的视频。看起来这就是现场直播要承担的风险之一。他们最后发现这段视频还在网页上的原因是另一个女性十分愿意独自进行，并且勉强救了场。

不过这些都不重要。Dean是对的，他们能够根据这些信息找到线索。Dean已经跟Charlie通过电话，给她发去了链接和Shauna的截屏以及她的文身。Charlie坚持那是个狐狸，而不是Dean声称的猫咪。

视频的日期距现在不到两周。如果Shauna还在拉斯维加斯的某处工作的话，他们会找到她的。

Sam正在列出一份关于这种情色中介以及其他类似场所的清单，好开始寻找Shauna。号称罪恶之城的拉斯维加斯绝对是成年人纵情享乐的世界之都，而Sam刚刚给长长的名单开了个头。

“该你了，Sam。”Dean穿着拳击短裤从浴室里出来了。

“好，稍等一会儿。”

Dean穿衣服的时候一个视频电话打了过来。

“是Kevin，”Sam说，招手让Dean过来，接起了电话，“嘿，你起得真早。”

“是根本没睡，”Kevin叹口气纠正道，Charlie坐在他旁边，手里捏着个杯子。

“我们知道你们俩只能在白天干FBI的活儿，所以Kev和我就值夜班了。我认为让人们全天候为Cas难题努力工作符合我们的最大利益。”

“听起来不错。”Dean同意。

“说到这个，你们要知道我们天天靠咖啡因过活，我们的咖啡快要见底了。而且Charlie吃掉了地堡里所有的含糖零食。”

“嘿！这里有些我在奥兹国错过的美食，而且咖啡因就像是我的命。如果我要战斗，那最好加满油。”

“我的黑暗法式烤肉也都吃光了？”

Sam翻了个白眼，Kevin看起来有点心虚，而Charlie假装自己啥都不知道。

“我们会给你买更多咖啡的，Dean。我猜你们打过来是要在昏倒之前告诉我们最新进展？”

“没错，”Charlie脱口而出，兴奋地看向Dean，“我在当地警局的数据库里没找到Shauna的信息，所以我找到了跟多关于这位神秘女士的截屏，不同角度的面部，然后黑进了两个客人最多的维加斯的赌场的监控视频，借用了州警的一点面部识别技术，然后搜索了Shauna和她的邪恶红发同事。”

“你还能做这个？”Dean问道，被震惊了。

“是啊，你们以前为什么不找她？她简直不可思议。”Kevin评价道。

“当然，但是我不能同时做到这些，时间紧迫我就找了一个朋友来帮忙，他喜欢以任何借口从我们山姆大叔那里偷东西。这算是她的专长，这个和，果仁蜜饼。”

Sam能感觉到Dean已经没有耐心等到Charlie慢慢说到关于Cas那一部分了。他试着让话题回到正轨。

“所以你找了朋友帮忙，这太棒了，Charlie。你觉得多久能有结果呢？”

“已经有了，我的朋友。Shauna两天前的晚上在MGM grand。那是维加斯最大的赌场，不过我猜你俩肯定有办法套到消息。我把视频发给你们，好让你们知道有谁可能看到了她或者跟她有过交流。要是运气好的话，说不定她是那儿的常客。”

“Charlie，你真是个天才！”

“要是我每次听到这个能拿到一个牛郎星币[银河系通用货币]就好了。”Charlie叹了口气，“但是别急，我不知找到了这些！告诉他你还找到了什么，Kev。”

“Charlie在干那些炫酷的黑客活儿的时候，我却在给一堆，额，Shauna可能工作过的‘特殊场所’打电话。我给了她的名字和一些描述，看看有没有谁可能记得她，比如说之前雇过她，但是不记得具体哪个店了。总而言之，这花了我好几个小时，但是最终找到了一个线索。Emerald Escorts的Pamela似乎认为Shauna以前在那里干过。”

“哇哦，”Sam惊叹道，没有想到这种老套的方法居然真的奏效了。

“所以这个地方就是？你们找到她了？”

“没错，差不多这样。现在你只需要找到她就行了……”Charlie有些不确定地问，“你还好吗，Dean？”

“不，呃，我是说，我很好。我只是——我没有想到你们这么快就能有结果了。这太棒了，谢谢你们。你们俩绝对值得新咖啡。”

Sam察觉到Dean看起来还是震惊多过高兴。Dean发觉到自己被盯着看，他瞥了Sam一眼，然后又看回屏幕。

“所以，我现在准备出发了。”Dean说着，合起双手，“但是Sam已经穿着内裤在这里坐了一整天了，所以你最好还是先洗个澡然后我们再行动，对吧老弟？要是你没在15分钟内搞定我可要把你丢下了。”

“别担心，Sam。我穿着睡衣干了一些超棒的活儿。不许挑剔。”Charlie同情道。

“就是。放轻松，Dean。我会准备好的。”Sam转回屏幕，“好了，我们不知道要为了这些努力工作怎么感谢你们，去休息一下吧，我待会短信你们进展。”

“等一下，我觉得你们可以用‘小队’而不是‘伙计们’来称呼我们？而且我们讨论小队名字的时候，我投给‘查理的天使[电影《霹雳娇娃》的直译]’，这不仅仅因为我是主谋，而且你们穿高跟鞋的样子都很好看，而且还因为——”

“因为Sam的法拉·福塞特[《霹雳娇娃》中的角色]发型？”Dean接嘴。

“没错！我本来打算说德鲁·巴里摩尔[同上]，但是都差不多。”

“先说一下，我要去睡觉了。”Kevin说着把自己从桌子上撑起来。

“睡个好觉，Kevin。还有，Charlie，你一如既往地棒。”Dean比了个大拇指。

“好的，晚点再聊。”Sam表示赞同，关掉了视频电话然后站了起来。

Dean仍然盯着屏幕上他们的脸消失的地方。

“你还好吗？”

“当然，我很好。我，呃，我猜我已经忘记有这么多支持是什么样子了。以前有……你知道的，只是再次得到帮助感觉很新奇。”Dean总结。

Sam完全理解Dean的感受。

 

这一天没有进行得像Sam预想的那样。他们到达Emerald Escorts的时候他们已经关门了，而且知道傍晚才会营业。幸运的是，赌场是二十四小时营业的。他们回到米高梅大赌场酒店，但是早班的员工没人认出来他们打印的Shauna的照片。他们留下了一张照片，告诉经理要是看到她的话给他们打电话。

Sam没有带Dean去吃午餐好让他再次抱怨，而是打开手机搜了周围的当铺。他昨晚在外面路过一家的时候就有想法了，但是因为Dean一直因为Shauna的事情过于兴奋而没机会跟他说。

“想不想去几家典当行？”

Dean正试图把一根薯条淹死在番茄酱里，他没有吃掉它，反而只是拽着它画圈圈，回答的时候头都没抬。

“为什么？”

“看看有没有Cas的天使之刃。你说过在一开始的视频里，天使之刃还是在的，但是后来就在没看到过了，对吧？天使刃很特殊，也许他们觉得这很值钱，我猜他们卖掉了。”Sam一边说一边吸溜自己的冰茶，“这里有很多典当行，但是它们大多都在一个圈子里，所以我们应该能随便找一家就能知道他们所有的存货。剩下的几家独立的小店应该只会花几个小时。”

Dean耸了耸一只肩膀，然后喝了一口啤酒。

“这可能帮我们找到Cas。”Sam试图指出这样做的好处。他真的有点害怕Dean起伏不定的情绪了。

“他们说不定是在网上卖的。”

“不一定。天使之刃独一无二，他们可能想找人来估价，即使他们决定不卖出去，也会想知道些专业意见。另外，这几乎就是Cas唯一的东西了，你觉得他不会想要回去吗？”

这些话似乎说动了Dean，他在纸巾上擦了擦手，把纸巾团成一团扔进盘子里。

“好吧，我们去看看。”

 

Sam知道Dean一直因为Cas经历的事情感到愧疚和沮丧，Sam完全理解这个。尽管Sam觉得自己的责任没有那么多，但是他也为Cas担忧。更不要说他们之前一直没办法定位Cas了。Sam只是看了几个视频的一部分就足够难受了。

Cas经历的身体上的、性方面的、感情的伤害是令人震惊的，而Sam不确定他们有没有准备好帮他。他不确定Dean是否知道当Cas最后被救回后会是怎样的糟糕状态。Sam试着在精神上准备好，他还在Dean开车的时候给Charlie发邮件请求她的帮助。也许她能帮上忙。

温家的对感情的冷处理政策绝不会发生在Cas身上。Sam很确信。Cas在他过去的生命中已经度过了太多没有感情的日子，就Sam所知，他几乎没有任何处理感情的经验。他们决不能告诉他假装没有发生过，而且Sam也不想这么说。他只是不知道他们该说什么。

 

典当行没什么收获。没人看见过符合描述的东西。但是他们成功地消磨掉了回Escorts之前的时间。

那个跟他们打招呼的女性，Lori，马上被他们的徽章吓到了。Sam放弃了他的“你可以信任我，我为好人工作”的表情，而是任由Dean使用更为侵略性的方式。浪费过去几个小时在高温中开车对Dean的心情好转可一点儿也没有帮助。Sam也不喜欢热到在礼服衬衫里出汗，还要一家一家典当行地找，但他不会让这影响到自己的表现。

最终，他们找到了Shauna的姓，一个邮箱，和一个电话号码。她在晚上会见一个客户，但是Lori不确定他们会去哪。Dean提前离开了，因为没有立刻得到结果而摇着头，留下Sam一个人收拾东西。

“谢谢你的帮助。”Sam露出一个微笑。

“你知道，她有个兼职。”Lori不确定地说。

“哦？你可以告诉我一些细节吗？”

 

Dean站在车旁边，用手捂住脸，但是没有靠在发烫的金属上。他的领带被车开了，松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，衬衫的上面两个扣子也解开了，他的夹克被挂在降下的车窗上。

“老弟，你怎么用了这么久？这里热得跟鬼一样，还有一堆格鲁吉亚人。”

“我确保我们得到了所有细节。Shauna有个兼职。”Sam说着脱下夹克钻进“蒸汽车”里。他甚至没有系上安全带，英帕拉已经在太阳下烤了太久了。

“她现在在那里吗？”

“不，但她明天会在。她的班从下午两点开始，而且她是你最喜欢那一类舞者。”

Sam把袖子卷到胳膊肘，然后用手梳了一下头发。他永远也不会向Dean承认，但是天气很热的时候，他有时候会想要剪短发。

“好吧。我们明天过去。现在，我只想洗个澡，然后好好吹个空调。”

 

洗完澡，吃过晚饭，他们又回到了米高梅赌场，然后在这个大赌场里晃悠几个小时看有没有机会可能碰上Shauna。Sam给Jodi发短信看他认不认识在拉斯维加斯执法部门的人。Jodi说有过一次，几年以前，但是跟工作无关而且离她的地方太远。她现在已经没有任何联系方式了。

Sam认为那些抓住Castiel的人一定要得到相应的惩罚。他知道Dean不想牵扯到警察，但是Sam会保证留下一些确凿的证据，以确保警局能够立案侦查。他们决不可能逃脱。Cas可能不是第一个被他们这样对待的人，但他绝对是最后一个。

Sam发现Dean正侧身坐在一个老虎机上，专心看着手机而不是四周。

“那是什么？”Sam停在他身边。

“Charlie今早发过来的Cas的照片。”

Sam从Dean肩膀看过去，那是一张Castiel的脸部特写，看起来像是早期视频里的截图。令人惊讶的是，Cas看起来并不伤心。

“我没收到。这是用来干嘛的？”

“以防万一我们需要一张Cas的近照。她说她给我们俩都发了。”

“哦对，你知道我之前收到了一个带着几个附件的邮件”，Sam撒谎了，“我猜肯定有一个附件是这个。”

Dean对这个回答似乎很满意，当屏幕暗下来的时候Dean就会触屏好能一直看到Castiel的图片。

Sam决定让Dean一个人待一会儿，他查看了自己的手机，给Kevin发短信让他知道他们希望明天能见到Shauna。他给Charlie发邮件让她帮忙篡改一些数据好让那些罪犯无处可逃。

“今晚就这样吧，Sammy。Cas很快就要回来了。”Dean说着，把手机装进口袋走出去。

 

回到旅馆后，他们一起坐在Dean的笔记本钱，看着现场直播的倒计时。Sam觉得很紧张，而且他知道Dean也是。他在座位上坐立不安，焦虑显而易见。

他们付钱拍摄这些场景意味着他们对于发生在Cas身上的任何事都负有责任。Sam正在回忆他和Dean写的那些要求，并且担心任何出错或者更糟的可能性。但是开头才是真正重要的部分。

直播准时开始，Cas被绑在桌子上，没有眼罩或者口球，正如他们希望的那样。

“好开头。”Sam说，Dean无声地点点头。

那个和Cas一起出现在屏幕上的人手里有一把刀。

“噢！那是什么？我们可没告诉他们拿刀。”Dean抱怨。

“不知道。”

Sam看着那个人切开Castiel手臂弯处，然后把血收集到一个碗里。这不是他们要求的，但是Sam明白了。

“他们用他的血代替蜡。”

“这不是我花钱要的。”

“也许他们认为这更切合我们的撒旦教主题。”Sam解释道。这比他们想要开头要暴力多了，但是还是能奏效。

Castiel看起来糟透了，他苍白而瘦削，憔悴地如同一副骨架，就像一周没睡过一样。Sam仍然不确定Dean怎么能看得下去那些Cas受虐的视频。

Cas看起来完全不受流血的手臂的干扰，他安静地躺着，而且很显然，当男人把手放进碗里蘸取血液的时候毫不感兴趣。他抓住Castiel的左边肩膀，留下一个红色的血手印。

“紧紧抓住你将你从地狱中拯救。”

那个男人说的时候，Cas既没有看向他的胳膊也没有任何其他反应。

“他怎么可能没意识到？！”Dean往桌子上砸了一拳。

“哦糟糕，Dean。那把枪。那男人没有说得很大声，Cas没有听见。”

Dean小声咒骂着，Sam把笔记本拿近些，戳进聊天窗口抱怨说“天使”应该听到别人说了什么。有几个其他的观众附和了他的评论，Sam希望这能够让那男人下次说得大声点。他们还有一次机会。

那个男人继续下去，他用手指蘸了血，然后开始在Castiel胸膛上作画。幸运的是，这次Cas有看到一个被圆圈圈起来的星星。

“他看到了。”Dean紧张的呼吸，在男人在圆圈边缘画出火焰的时候紧盯着屏幕。

Castiel瞥了一眼自己的肩膀，然后又看向那个已经完成的防附身的符咒，不解地歪着头，这几乎让Sam微笑了。

“这保护你免受恶魔侵扰，天使。”那个男人这次大声说道。

Castiel听到这些话后眯起了眼，盯着那男人。

Sam很肯定这次Cas一定意识到了。

Cas看着自己胸膛，盯着干涸的血液看了好久，然后眼睛睁得大大的看向镜头，他的嘴唇蠕动着，努力发出了声音：

“Dean？”

“对！Cas，没错！就是我们！我们马上就来救你了，我保证！”

Dean脸上明显松了口气，但是Sam只是呻吟。他们应该堵上他的嘴的，这应该是个秘密信息。

Cas仍然不敢置信的看着屏幕，就像是在等待答案，这时那个男人捶在他胸膛上。

“你在跟谁说话，天使？”

不可置信的，Cas脸更苍白了，他意识到了自己的错误，看起来吓坏了。他轻轻摇了摇头，事情岌岌可危。

“没——没谁。”

“该死，我们让Cas有麻烦了。”Dean咒骂道，把头埋进掌心。

Sam同意，无比担心并且无比希望这不是现场直播。

如果他们意识到这是给Cas的信息，那他们就不可能继续那些Sam和Dean要求的宽容的要求了。


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel闭上了眼睛。

“告诉我Dean是谁。”

他想作个深呼吸，这在过去会帮助他冷静下来，现在却只让他感到疼痛。他试着放慢浅淡的呼吸。

他不应该说出Dean的名字的。

他甚至不应该说话。但是那个符号，有点歪，用暗红色的血液画在了他的胸口。那个跟Dean的一模一样，温家兄弟都有这个防附身的文身，即便这些人在其他地方看到过，但也绝不可能画在完全一样的地方。这一定是Dean。

一旦他注意到，他肩膀上的手印也非常明显地指向Dean。这两样都太独特不可能是巧合。这意味着Dean在找他吗？

“你听到我说什么了吗，天使？”

这次的声音很大，一只手放在他的喉咙上，并不疼，只是为了威胁。Castiel立刻把注意力转移到了面前的男人身上，他叫Trav，可能是名字或者姓或者其他称呼的缩写，Castiel不确定，只知道别人都这么叫他。他只知道这群人里一部分人的名字，他给剩下的人起了外号来称呼他们。

“是的。”

他得尽可能地缩短他的答案好避免更多的麻烦。

“谁是Dean？”

Castiel不想谈论Dean，他讨厌Travis说出这个名字，他也憎恨自己不知道该怎么回答。

“他不——不是谁。”Castiel回答，担心着那把刀。Trav已经放下了，但是那把刀就在他手边。

“你希望我拿钳子拔掉你第三根指甲吗？”

Castiel握起拳头，藏起他的手指。

不，那感觉十分糟糕。

他们之前曾经拔过一次，为了实验能不能做到。他们还没决定要不要把这个加到视频里面。

上次他们这么做的时候Castiel只能挣扎，因为他根本没有说不的权利。这次的威胁是为了得到一个确切的答案。

“一个——一个朋友。他就是个朋友。”Castiel回答，坚决避免看向镜头。

他从来不会看向镜头，除非被命令这样做。胸膛上的绘画吓到他了，在他难以置信的时候，他直直地看向了镜头，怀疑是不是在某个地方，有一双绿眼睛也正在看着他。

当然了，Dean的眼睛不是单调的绿色，它们是祖母绿和橄榄绿，里面混合了杏仁和蜂蜜色，就像太阳在亲吻海草。或者至少，Castiel认为它们是那样的，他的记忆力不像以前那样好了。

在他的牢房中，所有的颜色都是沉闷单调且黑暗的。最为生动的颜色大概是他的鲜血，但那颜色也会变暗，而且他实在看够了。

他太久没看到那抹好看的绿色了。或是太阳。他想念这两者。

Castiel发现Mal走过来站在了Trav旁边，他忍不住在束缚之下紧张了起来。Trav很坏，会在施虐的时候兴致勃勃，但是如果Castiel有的选的话，他觉得Mal是最糟的。Trav喜欢伤害，但是Mal喜欢玩游戏。其他人似乎都听这两个人的，Castiel觉得他们俩是整个行动的领头人。

“为什么那些手指画让你认为你的朋友在看？”Mal把一只手放在Castiel大腿内侧看着他问道。

Castiel瞥了一眼相机，发现还在录像。他不想谈论Dean。

他一直试着不要去想Dean。

那个猎人曾经占据了他大部分的思绪。他经常梦见再次见到他，但是那幻想逐渐的萎缩消失了。还对此抱有希望简直太傻了。Dean早就因为他失去能力而不想要他了，他现在也不会想要他的。Castiel知道自己现在有多虚弱。

即便如此，他也不能向这些人泄露任何关于Dean的消息。

一只手重重放在他断掉的肋骨上，Castiel知道自己给出答案用的时间太久了。当Mal倾身，在他的肋骨上施加压力用力推的时候，Castiel开始抽泣。尖锐火辣的疼痛从胸口蔓延开，盖过了通常他需要忍受的钝痛。

Castiel先是喘气，然后开始咳嗽，拼命想把空气吸进抗议的肺部。恍惚间，他感觉到胸口的压力减轻了，疼痛减弱到可以忍受的地步，但还是花了他一分钟来停止咳嗽，找回呼吸。

Mal又开始跟他说话，Castiel很难专注在他说的话上。Castiel希望他们回到一开始打算做的事情上，忘记这些谈话。

“跟我说清楚涂鸦的事情。”Mal命令道，手指故意在他淤青的皮肤上打转。

无论如何，Dean此刻决不会原谅他了。

“文身。那些……那些是他的文身，我……我认得它们。”Castiel哭着说出来。

“很好，天使。”Mal说着，捏住了Castiel的下巴把他的脸转向镜头，他从Castiel脖子舔到了脸颊，“你的朋友Dean是我们最棒的顾客之一了，特别喜欢看这些。我猜他想让你知道他很享受这些表演。你应该知道他已经看过所有你的表演，并且为了让我们在你身上做这些事花了一大笔钱。”

Castiel花了好一会儿才想起来要藏起来自己的脸，但是猛然间，他崩溃了。

Dean在看。

Dean早就看过了。

他已经看过了所有Castiel经历过的糟糕的事情。

他在那里那么久了。

因为没有日光，这些男人又随时会进来，Castiel已经失去了时间的概念。而且他一旦睡着，就完全不知道时间过去了多久。那些噩梦，真实地或者幻想的，总是会让他惊醒。当他们给他下药的时候，他也不知道自己究竟失去意识多久。

他估计他在地窖里待了几个月了，但是感觉起来似乎更漫长。他曾作为天使存在了数亿年，却从未感觉时光是如此痛苦的缓慢爬行。

如果Dean已经看过了所有的…

如果Dean知道发生了什么，从第一个视频就一直在看，那么完全有足够的时间来找到他了。这意味着……

Dean知道但是他没来救他。

Castiel觉得闷热和眩晕，就像是空气让他感到窒息一样。巨大的疼痛在他的胸口撕开了一个窟窿，他觉得自己可能哭喊出声了。

“别昏过去，天使。”

有一只手抓在他的胳膊上，也许弄疼了，他不确定。这点疼痛完全不足以将他从内心感受到的无情的毁灭中拽出来。他需要一些别的什么来让自己不要仅仅关注在Dean知道却毫不在意这件事情上。

“求你，求你伤害我。”

他需要为自己就要落下来的泪水找一个理由。

似乎有笑声，还有人在称赞他的表现。Castiel过去以为笑声总是快乐的声音，但是最近听到笑声总让他觉得恶心。人类。人类比他过去以为的要复杂太多了。

一双强有力的手捧起Castiel的脸，透过泪水朦胧的视野，Castiel看到了Mal。

“这是来自Dean的要求。他希望确保你不会逃跑。”

Castiel一点也不在意这是什么了，只要它能让他疼。任何事情，只要它能让他从宛如撕裂身体的痛苦中分心。

疼痛从脚踝处炸裂开来，自大腿蜿蜒而上让他的视野一度漆黑。Castiel放声尖叫和哭泣，紧紧抓住这新鲜的疼痛，就好像这是他即将坠落的建筑。

这疼痛非常持久，而且每次Castiel试图移动腿的时候都会感觉到。这就够了。当他发现自己变成弯腰趴在桌子上的姿势而不是绑在上面却丝毫不记得过程的时候的，他就知道自己刚才脱离了现实。

之后的就相对简单了，他只需要张开嘴分开腿就行了。就跟他之前听到的一样。

Mal提到了Dean几次，吸引了他的注意力并且提高了声音，好让Castiel知道Dean会喜欢他被虐待的样子。Castiel基本是被绑牢了，而他对此的回应是把重量压在受伤的腿上，好让解离能够发作，让他有些别的东西可以关注。

但有时候，结果恰恰相反。疼痛会将他从躲藏的暗处拖出来，把他丢回令人崩溃的现实，那里他自己的哭声都会吓到自己。

最终，所有的东西似乎都停止了。

Castiel意识到周围似乎更安静了，他的身体僵硬且疼痛，他的胃因为被按在桌子上的方式而发酸。

没有人再摸他了。

他试探性的移动身体，新添加的伤正昭示着存在感。也许这样很愚蠢，但他开始把力气浪费在用手背擦掉脸上的眼泪上面。在他把自己从桌子上推起来的时候他感到胳膊十分沉重。他几乎刚一动受伤的腿就在原地摔到了，只能在地板上瘫倒呻吟。

那一瞬间脚踝的疼痛超过了其他所有伤口，但是Castiel很清楚他的后背和屁股也受伤了。他小心翼翼地摸到了肛塞，但他不记得是不是从一开始就戴着它了。他能感到脸颊和大腿的刺痛，但是整个后背也很痛。他们已经很久没有不给他准备就干他了，但是刚才他们一定是这样做了。

Castiel试着调整一个更舒服的姿势时脚踝的疼痛就会立刻袭来，所以他选择待在原地不动，在冷硬的水泥地板上感到汗湿和闷热。

在枪声以后的两天里他总是听到轻微的耳鸣，现在演变成了刺耳的嗡嗡声，并且在寂静中总是格外响亮。在紧张的听了几分钟后，Castiel得出结论他现在孤身一人了。这有些令人惊讶，因为他们通常把他锁在地下室的角落，那里有个小厕所和一条毯子。

Castiel觉得自己即使爬也爬不到那里了。

他们觉得没必要再锁着他是对的。但就算这样，他们没有绑住他的双手也令人吃惊。但他太虚弱了没办法逃跑。一段关于Mal的记忆跳进了脑子里，他威胁说，如果他敢再尝试一次，那他就永远的消失了。

Castiel相信他说到做到。

Dean是唯一一个可能会找他的人，但他却一直在旁观甚至参与。

心脏碎裂的声音和疼痛再次袭来，Castiel忍不住趴在水泥地上哭了，他多希望那些人离开的时候他已经失去了意识。他是那么，那么地累。

 

有人在挪动Castiel。有人不熟练地把他拖回冰冷的桌面上让他冷的打颤。他不可能睡了那么久。他浑身疼痛的身体拒绝着这些移动，但Castiel只能小声嗫嚅着乞求。

求你停下。

求你可怜我。

求你不要伤害我。

那人把他翻了个个儿，背部向下，Castiel强迫自己睁开了眼睛。这只是Bruce。

要是他还有力气的话他一定会笑，因为这只是Bruce。

Bruce经常会过来，而且他唯一会做的就是在操Castiel的时候让他窒息。只有他会做这种事，而且诡异的不公平是，这比其他的选择好多了。说不定他这次会玩过了，说不定Castiel的肺部没办法呼吸了，他的胸口依旧觉得空洞贫瘠，肯定没办法再承担失去一些空气了。

呼吸都变得不可忍受了起来。

当Bruce在他身体上动作的时候，下半身的疼痛一直困扰着他，直到他的喉咙被手指掐住，突然间失去空气的感觉盖过了一切。Castiel忍不住挣扎反抗起来。

等他总算深吸了一大口气来补充他缺少的氧气时，这动作再次点燃了肺部的疼痛，让他陷入一阵无法控制的咳嗽。Bruce只让他窒息了两次就搞完了，把他的手铐戴上，然后将他留在了黑暗中。

Castiel待在桌子上，担心他要是爬下来的话双腿只撑不住自己。他因为Bruce的活动而变得汗津津的，但是一旦咳嗽起来，他又会迅速觉得冷并且打颤。

Castiel把双臂环绕着胸前，手指刷过那些先这样已经看不清的Dean的纹身图案。他底下的皮肤因为干掉的血液觉得有点痒。Castiel用手指描了剩下的部分，然后又摸了胳膊上的手印。手印剩下的部分更少，但他还是仅仅抓着自己的肩膀，用自己的手掌覆盖住残缺的手印，无比希望自己能够去想任何除了现在的事情。


	10. Chapter 10

Sam在事情开始变得不对劲时就想关掉视频，但是Dean不许。他们在一片沉默中看着Cas被质问。当混蛋二号开始折磨Castiel的肋骨，并且带着一股猥琐的占有欲舔了Cas的脸——Dean知道这只是为了激怒他——的时候，Dean骂了好几句脏话。

当那个混蛋开始把Dean说成一个热情的想要折磨Cas的客户时，Dean对此嗤之以鼻。这简直不能再可笑了。至少Dean是这么认为的，直到Cas在没有任何提示的情况下主动要求被虐待。这是头一次，而且让人不安。

Dean后来特地又看了一遍那一部分，确保自己没有错过什么。但Cas似乎只是在提出被虐待的请求之前突然变得绝望了起来。Sam也不明白是怎么回事。

温家兄弟看到那混蛋飞快地用一根该死的棒球棒击打在Cas脚踝上时都觉得难受极了。Dean觉得他们把棒球棒拿出来得太快了，搞不好以前就在Cas身上用过，他讨厌这个想法。而当他们把施虐工具更快的换位一把锤子的时候，这个想法的真实性似乎加倍了。Dean下一次又惊又怒是因为他们用锤柄残忍的插入了Cas，整个过程中Cas痛苦地抓着头发紧闭双眼，只有在被命令时才睁开眼睛。

整个视频里，Castiel不在状态的时候似乎远多于“在线”状态。Dean以前也见过Cas处于解离状态，但是没有像这次一样这么严重，这把Dean吓坏了。那些男人干完Cas以后又拿出了棒球棒，在Cas臀部和大腿上打了好几下。Dean看得出他们其实没有用全力，这真算是好运气了，因为用这样的武器绝对可以造成一些永久性的伤害。

Cas在结束的时候根本没有反应，Dean讨厌在天使的眼睛里看不到一点儿清醒意识的样子。他和Sam在视频结束以后没说话闷着头喝了不少酒。当他弟弟试着说点什么的时候，Dean觉得没有任何话能让他好受些了，所以他直接让Sam别说了。最终，Sam提议休息一会儿，但是Dean根本没法睡着。

他们想给Cas传消息的目的就是想让他振作起来，但是不知怎么地反而造成了相反的效果。

Dean一夜没睡，一直待在那个Shauna曾经出现过的赌场里。主要是因为这样就能让他觉得自己正在为了Cas做点什么，尽管他知道很可能毫无用处。光是这条街上就有十几家赌场，Shauna可能在任何一家，也可能不在任何一家。

第二天一早，Dean收到了Kevin的信息，那上面写着：拉斯维加斯的房子没有地下室。

当Kevin接起Dean的回电，他听起来一点儿也不困。

“有什么原因让你在凌晨四点给我发这条有意思的消息吗？”

“当然，你们觉得Cas被关在地下室里，对吗？”

“然后你说拉斯维加斯的房子没有地下室？”

“没错。我是说，有地下室的房子绝对不超过百分之十。大部分房子会有一些小的屋子或者三四个车库，这比往地底下挖要便宜多了。”

“你是说Cas不在这里？”

“不，完全不是。但是这增加了一种找到他的方法，因为地下室很少。”Kevin解释道，但是Dean没完全懂。

“所以你为什么不在我们刚到的时候就告诉我们？百分之十听起来不多，但是可能仍然有几千座房子，这得花很久才能——”

“我刚发现过于地下室的事儿，好吗？我没看过视频，你们都说那太糟糕了所以我不想看……”

对此Dean不能再同意了。

“…但是现在Charlie已经把范围缩小到了一个很小的区域——”

“她做到了？”

“对啊，”Kevin停顿了一下，“这难道不是你现在还醒着的原因吗？她给你们俩发了邮件，她两个小时前给Sam打电话的时候你不在吗？”

“该死，我不在。我现在就回旅店。”

Dean立刻出发了，他穿过赌场向出口走去。

“你真的在这个点出去赌博了吗？我好像听到了老虎机的声音。”

“不，我是说，是的，我在赌场，但只是因为我睡不着。我在找Shauna那个女孩……算了，不说了，我得走了。”

Dean挂点电话，然后打给了Sam。

“额，嘿，Dean。”

“为什么Charlie打给你的时候你不给我打电话？”

“你怎么知道她打过电话？我以为她这时候已经睡觉了。”

“是Kevin。他说Charlie对Cas的所在地有新发现。你到底为什么没有告诉我？”

“说实话？我以为你又在外面喝到不省人事了，觉得这事儿可以晚点告诉你。”

真是“典型的Dean做法”。上次他就喝了两杯而已！

“显然你错了。现在过来接我。”

 

Sam解释了Charlie的新消息，实际上这并不能帮上很大的忙。

Charlie已经把Cas的位置缩小到了五平方英里的范围内。尽管这跟他们之前的工作相比已经是惊人的进步了，但是这个范围仍旧覆盖了一个住宅区，其中包括几百栋房子。即使加上Kevin的小趣闻，还是需要不少时间来找到那些有地下室的住宅然后一一排查。

Dean提出他们可以就在附近开车晃悠，然后找出那些有地下室窗户的房子，并且留意附近的可疑情况。Sam拒绝了这个提议，觉得他们还有几个小时就能见到Shauna了。他担心那群人在他们试图跟Cas取得联系后会更加警惕，而一辆“大屁股雪佛兰”在一条又一条的街道上缓慢穿行会引起他们注意。

Dean最不想看到的就是这群混蛋逃脱掉。他不能因为另一个错误继续让Cas被伤害了。

但是等待的时光依旧难熬。下午两点左等右等就是不到，所以Dean和Sam提前一个小时到了Shauna工作的地方，盯着后面的员工入口。当她20分到的时候，Sam先看到了她，然后两个人一起把她拦在了外面。一个大块头差点就因为他们骚扰一个舞者而冲出来了，温家兄弟出示了警徽摆脱了他。

Shauna把一束松散的头发别在耳朵后面，紧张地交叉着双臂。

“为什么你们想找我谈话？”

“你没有卷入麻烦，”Sam开口，“我们知道几周前你参与了一场低成本的成人电影拍摄，你因为对里面的一些事感到不舒服中途退出了。”

Sam曾经坚持要自己来进行这场交谈，但是Dean可没空听他在这里含糊其辞。这个女孩说不定一直都在拍电影。

“他是指你曾经试图淹死一个人，但是后来不忍心了。想起来了吗？”

Dean能看到Sam责备的表情，但他专注在咬住了自己的下唇的Shauna身上。

“我发誓我以前从来没做过那种事。整个事情都是一团糟。Connie从来没告诉我会发生那种事。我不喜欢，所以就走了。”

“听着，我们只是想找到他，”Sam说，“你看到他是怎么被虐待的了，他需要帮助，而我们会把他救出来。就告诉我们他在哪儿。”

“我不会有麻烦？”

Dean叹了口气，一只手伸向髋部。要是这个女孩再不开始说点有用的他真的要失去耐性了。

“你不会有麻烦的，”Sam保证，“我们的首要目标是找到他。所以如果你有任何关于他在哪儿的消息——”

“好吧。好的，没问题。我还留着地址。你们会把那些混蛋抓起来吗？”

“哦，他们会得到应得的惩罚的。我保证。”Dean说。

 

在他们从Shauna那里得到了所有她还记得的关于囚禁Cas的房子和地下室的消息以后，他们返回了旅店。他们很快就收拾好了行李，退了房。尽管Dean对于他们正开车朝着Cas赶去这件事感到高兴，但同时也不自主地紧张起来。这很奇怪。尽管他已经转备好了大干一场，给这一团糟的事情画上个句号，并且带着Cas以最快的速度赶回安全的地堡，但他仍旧对一切感到忧心忡忡。

通常在狩猎之前，Dean都会信心满满干劲十足，但是这次关系到Castiel的生命。Dean一点也没有把握了。Sam似乎也有点紧张。在他们出发之前，他花了很长时间来整理英帕拉后备箱里的购物袋，嘴里还说着“我新买的绷带去哪了”，或者“我给Cas买了袜子却忘了鞋子”。

最后，Dean不得不把Sam推到一边拿武器去，因为他在念叨的那些都是他们救出Cas以后的事情。

Dean把车停在街对面，距离那幢囚禁Cas的外表看起来十分寻常的房子两栋房子之外。他们仔细观察了这个地方，发现Shauna关于地下室窗户被钉死了的说法是对的。Dean只能从特定的有利位置看到其中一个窗户，而且那里还被一些盆栽植物遮挡了视线。除了窗户意外，地下室只有一个出入口。Shauna说入口就在里面，侧门旁边。

车道上有两辆车。他们等了半个小时，第三辆车停了进去。

“你认出他们来了吗？”

Dean伸长脖子，试着辨别走向前门的男人的特征。这个距离很难看清楚，而且，他们在视频里的时候都带着面具。

“这家伙看着有点面熟。但是我等不下去了。”

“什么？你不想等到天黑吗？”

Dean摇了摇头，房子里有人正打开门让那个男人进去，“太阳还有四个小时才落山。我等不了了，Sam。”

“好吧，那你得把车停在正门前好能迅速离开。Cas可能走不了多远。而且我们得戴着手套。”Sam说着，拿出两双工作手套，“我们最不希望看到的就是警察在里面找到我们的指纹。”

Dean接过手套，意识到Sam跟他并不是同样的想法。Sam曾经说过他的计划，等他们一把Cas救出来，Charlie就把一些文件发给拉斯维加斯的警方，就好像他们最后会把这些人送进警局一样。他弟弟试图避免死亡，但是Dean绝对要把这群人全部赶尽杀绝。

Dean听从了Sam的建议把车停的更近了，然后两个人一起下车，沿着车道大步朝着侧门走去。Sam撬锁的时候Dean从附近的窗户里看里面的动静。他什么也看不到，什么也没听到。

Sam一把门弄开，他们就看清了，这里靠近厨房，在一间浴室和另一个肯定是地下室的地方中间。那扇门上有三把不同的锁，但都没锁上。

在Dean转动门上的旋钮悄悄下楼之前，Dean看了一眼Sam，确保他的枪准备好了。地下室里闻起来像是性爱和汗水的混合，而当Dean到低声喘息和肉体撞击的声音后，焦虑就转变为了怒火。他飞快地走完了最后几级台阶，把枪口对准了面前的场景。

这个房间看起来很熟悉，跟视频里一样昏暗的灯光和斑驳的墙壁。一个男人只穿着短袖站在一个性爱秋千前面，正忙着撞进Cas两腿之间而无暇顾及背后的事情。Dean毫不犹疑从后脑上给了他一枪。他向前倒在了Cas身上，暴露出另一个男人，赤身裸体，正在Cas头边站着。

“FBI！”Sam在Dean旁边大喊，把枪指向第三个站的比较远的人，“扔下电话，跪在地上！”

那个裸体男人站在在秋千旁边，跪在地上，试图躲在Cas后面，而后者已经不动了。Dean把枪指着那个配合着跪下的男人，注意力却完全被似乎失去意识的Castiel吸引了，而Sam不得不重复了一遍命令。

“跪在地上，现在！”

但那人非但没有服从，还笑了一声。

“我认为你们不是FBI，”他拉长了调子说着，Dean认出了他的声音和嘴唇附近的痣。这个傲慢的混蛋出现在了大多数的视频里。他就是那个昨晚在视频弄伤Cas嘲笑他们的人。

“你来这儿是为了我的天使，但是你不能拥有他。”

Dean要切了他的舌头。

“丢——丢下你们的枪！”

该死！裸男拿出了一把刀，比在了Castiel的脖子上。

“你敢用那把刀碰他一下，我就杀了你！”

缩在Cas后面的男人看起来很紧张，但是另一人邪恶地笑了。

“放下枪，否则我就让Bill划伤他漂亮的脸蛋。”

温家兄弟慢慢地放下了枪，扔在了地板上，在男人的指示下踢到了一边。Bill也把刀子从Castiel喉咙上挪开，扔到了地上。该死的外行！Dean只需要另一个人因为自大靠得更近些就能攻击了。

“我会很享受杀死你的过程的。”在另一个人拿起Dean的枪指向他的时候，Dean真诚地说。

“你一定就是Dean。”那混蛋声音里的愉悦再明显不过。

“也许我也该问问你叫什么，不过考虑到你即将变成地板上的一堆污渍，这就没啥意义了。”Dean讥笑。

那个混蛋玩意儿笑了起来，并且往前走了一步，“名字是Mal。我喜欢你的劲头。我的玩偶小天使一开始也是斗劲十足来着。他刚来的时候……”

Dean的双手握成拳，几乎要绝望地把拳头当做武器攻击了。但是那个蠢货，Mal，又走近了一步，就好像他和Sam毫无威胁一样。他一定是习惯了嘲讽那些毫无还手之力的对手们了。

“我想我会让你亲眼看着，让你看着这个小婊子怎么被人操，除非你也想加入。你和你的……”他看向Sam，与此同时Dean猛地向前，握住了他拿枪的手，把枪口调转向墙，然后用拳头猛击向Mal的喉咙。

Dean轻而易举就让他跪在了地上，然后他熟练地拿起刀子，而不是备用枪，划开了Mal的脸颊。

一声枪响，但Dean听到的痛哭声显然不是来自Sam，所以他继续专注在自己掌控下挣扎的人渣身上。

“你觉得成为那个跪在地上，惊恐着被虐待的人，而我为此享乐的滋味怎么样？”

“我觉得你那个悲惨的小天使会更喜欢。”Mal吐出一口血水，Dean愤怒地切开了他的耳朵。他倒是要看看这个硬气的家伙喜不喜欢这个。

“Dean！”Sam的声音透过Mal的哀嚎传了过来。

Sam已经把裸男Bill的手腕绑在了一起。那个哭闹的混蛋把一只血淋淋的手蜷在胸前，Dean在地板上发现了几根手指。

“我们没时间搞这个了。我们得尽快带Cas离开这儿。”

“成吧。”Dean用枪代替了刀，给了Mal两枪，一下在肚子上，一下在几把上。

Dean奔向Cas，把那个死人从Cas身上推开，小心解开他手腕上的绳子。其中一只手腕肿的厉害，他不得不脱下手套来弄。

“小心点！你差点踩到我手指上了！医生会需要它们的。”

“闭嘴。”Sam说，他从Bill身边走开，拿着一张看起来很脏的床单回来了，然后把床单给了Dean。

“给你，用这个把他裹起来。我们可以待会在车上卸掉手铐。”

Sam把手枪对准Bill，好逼问消息。

“他们给他用了什么？”

“我——我不知道。一些安眠药，我猜。他以前就吃过。”Bill说。

Dean忧心于Cas对外界毫无反应，即便是枪声也一样。他靠近他的头部，愤怒地把那个让Cas嘴保持张开的蜘蛛口塞解下来了。

“Cas？嘿，Cas，你能听到我吗？”

Dean能感受到他缓慢的脉搏，松了口气，知道他们打断的是那群混蛋的恋睡癖而不是恋尸癖。

“你要说出每个参与这件事的人，告诉警察所有名字，否则我们就会回来找到你，然后杀光其他所有人。”Sam威胁道，“明白了吗？”

“好的好的。只要你们别再冲我开枪了。”

Castiel脖子上有紫黑的淤青，就在24小时前那里还没有，而Dean受够了。他甚至没有转身，因为他能听到那个哭泣的混蛋，因为丢了几根手指而不停地发牢骚，Dean知道往哪里瞄准。一颗子弹最终让他闭了嘴。

“搞什么，Dean？”

“他自找的，Sam。你听到了，他说Cas以前也吃过药，也就是说他不是第一次来这里了。”Dean一边说一边用床单裹住Cas。他已经无暇顾及Sam是不是生气或者失望了，因为如果这里还有其他人，他很乐意一并送他们下地狱。

他们只能把Cass抱出去，手铐把他双手手腕连接在一起，Dean很容易就把Cass的胳膊搭在自己脖子上，然后稳稳地抱起了他。Dean托住Cas的后背和腿弯处，把他紧紧抱在怀里。

“需要搭把手吗？”

“我没问题。”Dean回答道，回头看了一眼Sam和他后面倒下的人。Cas轻的不正常。

“帮我个忙，检查一下这些混蛋确保他们都死透了。”

Dean特意在楼梯扶手上留下了一枚假指纹。

Dean往上走的时候有点慢，因为他得小心不要挤到Cass或者让他撞到墙上。Dean往前门走的时候Sam也跟上来了，他把门推开等着Sam。

“带Cass去车上，我马上就来。”Sam说着，又折返回去。

明亮的阳光照在Cass浑身的伤痕上，让他看起来更糟糕了。Dean庆幸他们至少用床单稍微裹了一下他。

“坚持住，Cas。我们马上就带你离开这儿了。”

Dean快走到人行道上时，一声枪响传来。Dean不知道枪声从哪里传来，他立刻跪倒在地上，用自己的身体把怀里的Cas护住。

“Sam？！”

Dean扭过头，看到Sam在车道上搞定了一个手里拿枪的人，Dean认出来那个人也在视频里出现过。

Dean再次站起来的时候有点困难，因为他刚刚跪在地上时有些用力过猛。他花了好一会儿才站稳，然后才意识到自己在流血。血液从他衬衫前面渗出来，滴在了Castiel胳膊上。

“该死的。”

Dean抱紧Cas，总算走到了英帕拉跟前。他靠在车身上试图够车把手的时候，感觉Castiel重了不少。

“坚持住！我来了！”

“那个家伙从哪冒出来的？”

“不知道。我回去找天使之刃，在客厅里找到了，出来的时候听到了枪声。”Sam说着打开车门，把Castiel的胳膊从Dean脖子上拿下来。

“你们俩谁在流血？”

“我。我觉得那个混蛋射中了我。”

兄弟俩把Cas安置在后座上，Dean爬过去跟他坐在一起，让Castiel的头枕着他的大腿。他依旧对外界毫无反应。

“谢了。”Dean从Sam手里接过补充过的急救箱说，“现在我们离开吧。”

 

Dean解开衣服查看肩膀和脖子之间的伤口，Sam负责开车。幸运的是，那只是个擦伤，他在缠上纱布之前压住伤口止住了血，因为酒在后备箱里，所以他屯了几片止痛药。

等到Dean回头去照顾Cas的时候，他很确定床单上渗出的斑驳血迹比十分钟之前要多了，他的胳膊上也沾染了血渍。Dean之前错误地以为血液都是他的，他很快发现了Cas上臂内侧的伤口。开枪的人用一颗子弹就同时打中了他们两个人，子弹打中了Castiel环在他脖子上的胳膊，但还好子弹没有留在体内。

Dean用酒精棉擦拭Cas伤口周围血迹的时候，后者发出了轻微的呻吟。

“没事的，Cas。只是帮你清理一下。”Dean说着，继续这样清理伤口。他现在在车里也没什么别的事能做。

等到两个人都不再流血了，Dean开始打开仍旧在Cas手上的手铐。因为汽车的颠簸，这比往常多费了一点时间。等他把手铐取下来，忍不住对着Castiel手腕上留下的印子皱眉，然后他小心地把抗生素软膏抹在他受伤的皮肤上。

他们开了四十分钟才出了城。Sam停车买了几瓶水，一些零食，还有咖啡来提神，因为他们俩昨天都一夜没睡。在他们上路之前，Dean到后座给Castiel穿上了睡裤，还给他们俩弄了两件干净的T恤。

Dean从床单上撕下来一块浸湿，然后擦掉了Castiel和自己身上的血渍。Dean帮他们俩都穿上了干净短袖，遮盖住了Castiel突出的肋骨和伤口，然后又温柔的清洁了他的脸。Sam给Castiel买的T恤还是有点大了，而Dean悲伤地用手指摸过Castiel脖子上的环状淤青。

Dean盯着Castiel。

他的头发有些过长了，左脸上有擦伤，胡茬有好几天没刮了。Dean用手指梳理着他的黑发，想着是谁剪得这么难看。

终于，Cas对Dean的触碰有了反应，他眼睑颤动着，勉强睁开了一条缝，Dean瞥到了一抹深蓝。

“Cas！嘿，Cas，你能听到我说话吗？”Dean握住了Castiel的一只手，捏了一下好让他感受到自己的存在，“我是Dean。你跟我和Sam在一起。”

“他醒了吗？”

“好像还没，看起来还是没有意识。”

Dean捧住Cas的脸，稍微歪了一下他的脑袋对准自己，希望他能看清自己的脸。

“Cas，看着我，伙计。他们到底给你吃了什么？”Dean咒骂着，用拇指划过他格外突出的颧骨。

Castiel看向Dean，依旧是没醒的样子，在他试着集中注意力的时候颤抖着睁开又合上。靛蓝色的眼睛对上了绿色的，Dean完全无法移开视线。

“我好想念这对蓝眼睛。”

他发现Cas正在缓慢地冲他眨眼，努力地睁开眼睛，这一切是这么真实。他们几乎无法分开，Dean都没意识到他是多么绝望地渴求着再次见到这双蓝眼睛。尽管阳光洒满了整辆车，Castiel的瞳孔扩大了，而且没意识到他每次眨眼睁开后都在盯着Dean。

“没事了，Cas。”

Dean就这样看着Cas，完全没意识到时间的流逝和几十英里的路程。

努力睁开眼睛一定让Castiel筋疲力尽，因为他的睁开眼睛的间隔时间越来越长。等他又睡着以后，Dean还是盯着Cass，看着他的嘴和下唇上的伤口，视线描绘着他锐利的下颌线条，叹息着他眼下浓重的黑眼圈与他苍白皮肤的鲜明对比。

仅仅只是看着Cas睡觉就让Dean觉得安心，Dean想起来他一直告诉Cas不要这么做。但实际上这没有那么惊悚。而且Dean一点也不想把Cas吵醒。他需要睡眠，Dean可以晚点再跟他交谈。或许Cas看着他睡觉的时候也是这样想的。他以前从来没问过。

看着Cas睡觉本身就像是一种奇迹。他还是天使的时候几乎从不睡觉，而Dean很难把他当做人类看待。Cas堕天后，他们几乎没怎么相处，更不要说看到他这么脆弱的样子了。该死的，他应该在他身边保护他的。

Dean温柔地把胳膊环绕上Castiel的胸膛，因为这好像是最自然的放法了。他的手指就在Castiel松开的领子旁边，Dean来回地晃动他的拇指，就像是给收音机里缓慢的音乐打着无声地节拍。  
随着汽车的行进，Dean的头向前倾，摇晃着。

 

Dean因为车门关上的声音惊醒了，因为背部的僵硬而呻吟着。天已经黑了，他们停在了一个停车场，他能感觉到Cas在他大腿上轻微挪动着。Sam在打开门之前敲了敲车窗。

“我开不动车了。去开个房间吧。”

Dean小声表示了赞同，想要摇醒Cas，但是Sam阻止了他。

“让他睡吧。Cas需要休息，而且我也需要在跟他交谈之前睡一会。你能抱起他来吗？”

即使Cas轻的不可思议，把他从车里抱出来也不太容易，不过他们俩最后还是搞定了。Dean的胳膊像是被击中了一样算，所以Sam把Cas包进去，Dean拎着他们的行李。

他太累了，没心思反驳Sam非要先换绷带再洗澡上床的事情了。等给Cas的脚踝敷上一块冰袋，Dean也快累的不行了，直接关灯躺在了Castiel身边，衣服都没脱。

Dean一直希望能够看着Castiel睡在自己身边，听着他的呼吸，感受着他的温度，知道他还活着而且安全。在黑暗中他只能看到他黑色的轮廓，Dean干脆握住了Castiel的一只手。他知道他们还有很长的路要走，但他们已经把Cas救出来了，这是最重要的。

疲倦像潮水般袭来，黑暗将他从意识的海岸拽离，直至他沉入梦乡。


	11. Chapter 11

火焰吞噬了房间，包围了Castiel。他能感受到热度攀上脖颈，热焰在耳边燃烧，火舌舔舐他的喉咙。

当他被困住的时候没人帮助他。

他孤身一人。

烈焰在黑色虚无的背景下咆哮着，愈发猛烈响亮，光亮灼人，直到Castiel再也看不到，听不见。他只能感受到火焰舔舐他的肌肤，烈火之手不停地燃烧他，将他撕扯开来好能让火焰一直烧到心头。

他无法在闷热的空气里呼吸，他的肺部被灼烧炙烤，然后他开始咳嗽。

Castiel咳嗽着在黑暗中醒来，但他没有像梦里那样热，反而很冷。他立刻把脸埋进枕头好不让咳嗽声被听见，试着不惊慌失措。他梦里的其中一只手没有消失，正重重地搭在他的胳膊上。Castiel一动也不敢动。

他不知道他在哪，他一直都是直接在地板上被干的，这张床让他感到舒服。

这不是Mal的房间。他去那里的次数一只手就数的过来，但这次不是。很显然他旁边还躺着一个人，但黑暗中Castiel看不清他是谁。

不知道为什么他没有被绑起来，这当然很好，因为他现在必须要上厕所。Castiel小心地抽回自己的胳膊，中间停下好几次确保他旁边的男人没有因此醒来。还好没有。他在想为什么有一条多余的毯子随着他的动作被拽动，而且他似乎穿上了衣服。这实在是非常奇怪。

Castiel试图悄悄地从床上起身，但是他的脚踝一着地就疼得厉害，他摔倒了，然后立刻发现了胳膊上一处新伤。他又咳嗽起来，他试着用手顺胸口好让声音小点，无视了肋骨熟悉的钝痛。吵醒旁边不知名的男人很危险，他很可能为此生气。Castiel趴到床边，努力保持安静和静止。

灯亮了。

Castiel被光亮刺激得闭上眼睛，他再次失去了听觉，于是他转动脑袋，好让他还完好的那只耳朵听到点什么。

“Cas？”

Castiel畏缩了一下。他的名字。他们怎么会知道他真正的名字？这是属于他的最后一块没有被玷污的遗迹。他有好几个月没听见有人这样叫他了。

有人蹲在他身边，轻轻触碰他的肩膀。

“Cas？嘿，怎么了？你没事吧？”

这声音听起来很熟悉。他握住了他的肩膀。

“Cas，没事的。看着我，伙计。”

Castiel知道如何遵从命令。他抬头看去，然后看到了Dean。

Dean。

那是Dean。

这讲不通。

他隐约记得跟Bruce在一块儿。

现在他在，似乎是个旅馆里，和Dean在一起。

他看起来……很失望。

如果是他在付钱……

这不可能是真的。

他看向肩膀上那只手。

这感觉像真的。

Dean放开了他。

“Cas，怎么回事？说点什么。”

“慢慢来，Dean。他可能还没缓过来。”

Sam也在，他在Dean后面弯下腰，脸上是那副熟悉的担忧神情。他们都穿着衣服，但这不能代表什么。

“他确实看起来很糟糕。你不舒服吗，Cas？”

他在地下室的“浴室”里没有镜子，但是Dean的话证实了他一直以来的猜测。他微微低下头，瞥了一眼双臂，然后把它们拉近身体。

他们想让他讲话。

“Dee——”他开口，然后被一阵咳嗽打断了。

“拿水来，Sam。”

Dean往他手里塞了一个杯子。那里面看起来像是谁，Castiel喝了好几口，水有些热，而且每次吞咽都很疼，但能润一下酸疼的喉咙还是好的。

他们都期待地看着他，但是他不知道还能做什么。

“我——我能，”Castiel结结巴巴，他都快忘了每次被掐喉咙之后说话有多疼了，“洗手间？”

“哦，当然了，Cas。我们帮你站起来。”Sam说着，站到另一边和Dean一起架住他腋下。

他们很快把Castiel从地板上扶起来。他觉得有点头晕，但Dean一直待在他右边好让他能靠着他，两个人一起蹒跚着向浴室走去。进去后Castiel不得不倚在洗手台上稳住身体，Dean犹豫着问：

“需要我留下吗？”

不。

他没法说出拒绝的话。

Dean在等待他的回答。

“我，额，我没事。”

“要是你需要帮忙，喊一声。”

Castiel慢慢挪动着，成功一个人上了厕所。但他感觉到了额外的疼痛，并且犹豫不安。他没有戴他的肛塞，猜测着它是不是在旅馆房间的某个地方。他的手臂内侧有一处血迹，他洗手的时候洗干净了，他试着回想什么时候流的血，但是很难集中注意力。他的思绪像浓重的糖浆一样厚重缓慢，渗出又黏在了一些地方，但没有任何想法是清晰的。Castiel卷起袖子，上臂上缠有绷带，这个绝对是新伤口。他每次挪动手臂那里都会疼。

他不知道他是否被允许洗澡，所以他没洗。而且这里也没有洗发水。溅到脸上的水带着寒意，引起阵阵颤栗。

他选择不去看镜子。

Sam在敲门，大声询问他是否需要帮助。

Castiel不知道该怎么做，所以他打开了门。Sam站在那儿，犹豫地伸出一只手臂好让他扶住。Dean坐在Cas摔下来的那张床的另一侧，看着他们俩走过去。

“坐在床上，Cas，喝点水。”

Castiel不确定事情将会如何进行。

Sam往后退了两步，跟Dean说了几句，Cas没听到，那会儿他正忙着找回自己的呼吸。Sam把行李袋取了回来，开始从里面往外拿东西。Cas希望他在找润滑剂，因为他现在就是坐着也觉得很疼。

“你饿吗，Cas？我们可以给你找点东西吃。”Dean提议。

Castiel知道Dean在看着他，但还是决定冒险无视这个问题。Mal也会这样问他，他早就知道答案了，因为他只会隔几天才问一次。他只会等到Cas虚弱到不行的时候才应允。他会饿到不得不就着Mal的手吃东西，为了几口干饼干而表现得更加像他们的小婊子。然后他还不得不额外赢得水。他讨厌被喂食。

Sam把他的手放在了一个挺大的急救箱上，而这不是什么好征兆。温家兄弟都很擅长用刀。他必须要知道。

“你们——你们付钱了吗？”

 

温家兄弟看了看对方，都很困惑。

“付钱？为了什么？你什么意——等下，你是……你以为我们想上你吗，Cas？”

“Dean，别说了。”

他希望他们想上他，否则他们就只是想伤害他。猎人们很擅长这个。

“难以置信，”Dean说着，站起来朝Cas走过来，“你他么怎么会这么想？”

“看在上帝的份上，Dean，就解释一下，别吓到他。”

“闭嘴，我得知道。”

他让他们俩都生气了。这是个错误。他不应该问问题的。避免交流才是最好的，但是现在Dean想要一个答案。

数个答案闪现过他的脑海。

他被下药了然后和他们一起躺在床上。

他有了新的不记得的伤口。

他们没有其他理由在这儿。

他选了一个最明显的事实。

“这里是，是一家旅馆。”他犹豫着说。

“所以？！”Dean吼道。

为了承受拳头，Castiel闭上了眼睛。

“Sam和我花了所有的……”

拳头迟迟没有落下来，Castiel睁开眼睛发现Dean正盯着他。他后面还说了些什么，声音比较小，Castiel没能听到。

“我不会伤害你的，Cas。没人会，不再会了。”

这要是真的就好了。Dean的眼睛里满是伤痛，Castiel不喜欢这样。他低头看着手里的塑料瓶，喝掉了剩下的水。这种安静开始让他不安。成为被关注的焦点很不明智，但他什么都没做啊。他们好像只是莫名地对他有兴趣。

Dean走近Castiel，Sam把急救箱推给他。

“额，你介意我坐在这儿吗，Cas？”

他们看起来似乎并没有打算因为Castiel无视了他们的上一个问题而惩罚他，所以他又试了一次，什么都没说。两个人都没训斥他，过了一会儿Dean坐在了他旁边。这不算很糟糕，但Castiel不明白。通常没有人想干他或者虐待他的时候，他都是独自一人待着。温家兄弟已经说了他们这两样都不想做，但他们还是没有离开。

Sam坐在他面前的地板上。

“听着，Cas，我知道你很困惑。让我来给你解释。Dean和我知道了你身上发生的事，我们一直在找你。今天早些时候我们找到了那些人关你的地下室，我们到的时候你被下药了，我是说，你当时完全没意识了。但我们把你救了出来。我们开了几个小时的车，然后停在这家旅馆睡觉休息。我们没有付钱来虐待你。我们把你从那些噩梦里救了出来。”

Castiel一点也不记得这些。他听到了Sam说的每一句话，但是……

“但……”他们为什么还想要他？为什么还会有任何人想要他？他不在是个天使了，没有能力，他对他们来说没用了。他甚至不知道如何做一个人类。而且他们为什么要花钱在镜头前面虐待他？如果他们真的有找他，为什么会花这么久？

“Cas，你想说什么都可以直接说。”Dean说，温柔地握住他手臂。

“但是，为什么？”

Castiel低头盯着自己的膝盖，听着耳朵里稳定的嗡鸣充满短暂的安静。

“不。不，Cas。你不该这么想。”Dean听起来很肯定，但是他的声音变得颤抖，“你居然会问这个？我们是你的朋友。你有麻烦，需要帮助。”Dean的双手放在他脸颊上，捧着他的脸注视他，轻轻拭去Castiel没意识到的泪水，“我们当然会来救你。”

这句话回荡在Castiel空荡荡的胸腔里，在崎岖贫瘠的土地上回荡，打碎了红色的坚硬石块，裸露出湿润柔软的土壤。Dean说他们是朋友，他和Sam来救他。Castiel多希望这是真的。

Dean伸出一只手摸上他的额头，“该死的，Cas，你在发烧。你有退烧药吗，Sam？我觉得他有些神志不清。”

Castiel看向Dean的双眼，那里有生动的翠绿和金黄的太阳，生命与承诺，还有他话语里折射出的关心，对他的关心。就好像他值得一样。就好像他仍然重要并且有价值并且——

然后Castiel哭了起来，他停不下来。激烈的哭泣带来巨大的疼痛，但他不在乎。这一切太过了。太多以至于他无法理解消化。然后他捂住了脸。

强壮的胳膊抱住了他， 但Castiel没有反抗。他已经很久没有反抗了，屈从总是很容易。

Castiel顺从于那双胳膊，然后发现自己的脸埋进了Dean颈窝。他在他的肩膀上哭泣，震惊于自己是如此熟悉Dean的味道。一开始是鲜血，但接着就是柏树和他的除臭剂，他的柑橘味的洗发水，英帕拉老旧的皮革。Castiel沉醉于这股气味。他从未想过还能再次闻到这气味，他从未想过他还能再次见到Dean。

Dean温柔地抱住他，轻轻抚着他的背部，在他耳边小声叫着他的名字，说些安慰的话语。Castiel太久没听到自己的名字了，他紧紧抓住Dean，害怕再也听不到了，害怕自己一放手，就会独自在黑暗恐怖的地下室醒来。

哭泣让他很疼，它打断了他的呼吸，让它变成咳嗽，咳嗽让他感到痛苦并且头晕。Dean让他保持稳定，抚摸他的头发直到咳嗽消退。Castiel不知道他哭了多久，但是他把Dean的肩膀哭湿了。

“我，我很抱歉。”

“没事，嘘，没事的，Cas。慢慢来，我在这儿。”

Dean慢慢往后退了一点，递给他纸巾，一定是Sam给他的。等Cas擦干了脸然后擤了鼻涕，Dean给了他一瓶新的水，并且希望他喝掉。

“Cas，我希望你吃下这些药片。这些只是普通的药，它能退烧止痛，不会让你神智不清，我保证。”Dean说着，往手心里倒出几片药，然后张开掌心给Castiel看。

这命令听起来就像是个选择。Cas盯着那些小小的白色药片。

“这样，”Dean拿过一瓶水然后吞下了手里的药，“看，我也吃了它们。”

他又重新倒出几片，过了一会儿Castiel接过了它们，小心地吞咽着以免引发咳嗽。

“还有几个小时天才亮。我觉得你应该再休息一下，睡一会儿如果你睡得着的话。我们可以明天再谈。”Dean从床上站起来，指着那一堆枕头，“你想换个冷一点的枕头吗？你在发烫。”

“我很冷。”

“那是因为你在发烧，Cas。”

一想到要跟两个比他高大强壮的男人睡在一个房间里，Cas就感到害怕，所以当他看到Sam躺在另一张床上的时候，Castiel安心了不少。

Dean在扶他上床躺下，给他盖被子的时候仍然在跟他说着什么。

“什么？”

“我说，明天我们要么开车带你去找Sam的医生朋友，要么直接回地堡。你想去哪？”

哦。

地堡。

上一次兄弟俩也救了他，带他回地堡，那次他刚刚被杀死了一回。他在那里只来得及洗个澡吃顿饭，就被Dean赶走了。这次他甚至没死，那他可能待得还没有上次久。他没有准备好再次被赶走。

“医生。”

Dean点了点头，但还是站在Castiel身边。

“额，你希望我跟Sam睡一起还是跟你一起？”

“Sam。”

“好吧……那你得松开我的手。”

Castiel没意识到他一直抓着Dean的手，他心底有一部分不想让Dean离开，但他还是松开了手，转而攥紧了床单。Castiel轻轻翻了个身，好能看到另一张床，即使这样听力会受限，但是Castiel想一直能看到兄弟俩。

Dean在他床边徘徊了一会儿，帮他把毯子拉得更高，走之前说了些什么但是Cas没能听清。或许这只是一场梦。所有一切都是如此真实，然而不可置信。床铺是这么柔软，毯子是这么温暖，而且他甚至看到了Dean，这一切太不可思议了。通常在梦里，事情都会有些不真实的细微差别。那些看起来像Dean的梦中Dean们，一仔细看就会露出破绽，不是雀斑位置不对就是发色太浅。这个Dean是完美无暇的。从睫毛下隐藏的点缀着琥珀的薄荷绿眼眸，到红润双唇上方的下颌倾角，没有一个地方出错。Castiel只是希望那双唇能展开一个微笑。他想不出任何事情能比的上愉悦的Dean那样漂亮。

两张床只隔了两尺远，Dean一躺下就看着Cas说了些什么。他一定说得很小声。Cas不得不抬起上半身好让他好的那只耳朵能听见。

“你说什么？”

Dean的脸沉了下来。

“如果你需要任何东西，就叫醒我，Cas。喝点水，休息吧。”

Dean伸手关台灯。如果这一切都是假的，那Castiel至少得看见他轻松的笑容，在黑暗永久地吞噬他之前。

“Dean。”

“嗯？”

“你，你的笑容。拜托了。那很，很美。”

Dean僵住了，迅速回头看他，然后皱眉盯着他。这困惑的注视并没有让Castiel退缩。他愿意承担任何后果，只因为这个梦是如此完美，他甚至能盯着Dean看一个晚上。

Castiel的坚持得到了回报，Dean的嘴角向后扯去露出了一个像是微笑的表情，但这远不是愉悦，反而带着担忧，没有像应该的那样照亮Dean的脸。太冷了，Castiel想沉浸在他悲伤笑容里微不足道的温暖中，并试着在脑海中记住Dean的每一个细节。

“睡觉吧，Cas。”

Dean一关上灯，Cas就没法看清他了，这让他开始担心这一切都是假的。他真的不想被独自丢下。再次翻动身体让他的背又开始疼，但这张床比他以前的床舒服很多。这个姿势他能勉强分辨出两兄弟的呼吸，听着他们的呼吸声让他冷静下来。

尽管他睡了好几个小时，Castiel仍旧觉得很累，而且有点困惑。Sam说他被下药了，这通常会让他感觉迟钝缓慢。这让他很难集中精神，但他很努力去记住Sam说过的话。他说了很多细节，但最重要的是他说他们把他从Mal和其他坏蛋手里救出来了。Dean说没有人会再伤害他了。这是个令人安心的想法，在他迷迷糊糊睡着的时候，Castiel反复想着这个。

一个噩梦将他从睡梦中唤醒，但他不记得细节了。这不同寻常，但Castile把这怪在沉重的毯子和衣服上。它们缠绕在他周围，让他以为自己无法动弹了。他觉得很热，出了一身汗。他把毯子扔到一边，隐约回想起他在哪儿了。

柔软的阳光从合上的窗帘边缘漏出来，Castiel看到Dean仍旧在那里，松了口气。他看到Sam就睡在他旁边。Castiel伸手去拿水瓶的时候，碰到了Dean的车钥匙。犹豫了一瞬间，他迅速抓起钥匙藏在了自己枕头下面。

他是那么地害怕温家兄弟再次抛弃他。


End file.
